A Cave of Song and Shadows
by Hunyo de Mayo
Summary: Shadows crawled and strangled them both. When Janna and Marco got stuck inside a wretched cave, it wasn't the darkness within they feared. No. It was the shadows inside their mind, and what crept behind them. Shadows they denied to cast light on. Behind the lies they want to believe. Because this time, they can't escape what surrounds them.
1. Chapter 1

Strange creatures chased the two across the woods. He knew these creatures, He knew these woods. But she, on the other hand, begged that she hadn't.

Their narrow almost human-like faces burrowed their way into your mind. With sunken eyes, constant stares, that pierced your very soul. Their long bony limbs stride towards you with purpose. Their mouths scattered like scars on their body. With smiles that brimmed with a malicious intent, a strong lust, a mischievous hate.

And their screams. They were neither a shriek nor a howl, but a laugh. Erratic and haunting. A laugh that echoed inside your head, an intimate whisper in your ear. Taunting and malignant, They let you know how much it enjoys seeing you squirm. Even if you know it's far away, you were sure it's far away. You could feel them nearby. Its breath clung to the back of your neck as it slithered down through your spine. Its tendril-like fingers, cold and lifeless, lightly brushing your shoulders and coiled down to your waist.

The two ran and they ran but the woods just stretch on. Until a narrow cave came, seeming to spring forth. The cave was too small for the creatures. A possible salvation she thought. But he knew, all too well, that it was not. Their pursuers, however, were closing in and they can't go any other way without getting caught. They had no other choice. But as soon as they set foot inside the cave, one of the creatures smashed the entrance. The rocks fell and plugged the opening. The two, fortunately, got out of the way and were unhurt. But they were now trapped. He stared into the darkness that grew into an abyss. From her satchel, she pulled up her phone and lit the small space they had. But the darkness still grew. And he stood there afraid. Afraid that he was certain. Certain that he wanted the creatures to have their way instead.


	2. Chapter 2: Janna the Uncontrollable

"This isn't happening. This isn't happening!" He yelled banging on the collapsed wall that used to be the cave's entrance.

"Relax, Marco." She said.

Marco Diaz, age 14, born and raised in Echo Creek. It was a small town, a quiet town. Well, as quiet as it gets. And that suited him just fine. Although, he wished that, for a few moments, it could've stayed like that. Because, recently, his life had been full of this. Random mishaps of magical origin. He just wanted one day, one day of normalcy. And now he was stuck. Stuck in another dimension. Stuck in a forsaken cave that was barely narrow enough for the two of them. That two being him and Janna. Why, of all people, why would it have to be Janna?

"Relax! Really?!" Marco yelled. "You want me to relax, Janna! I don't think you've noticed. And it's pretty hard to miss, I'll admit. But, we're caved in! And even if we try to dig out, if we could even dig out. Those creatures outside? Are going to eat us! What a perfect time to relax!"

"Wow, I didn't see it that way. But now that you mention it, sure. We should panic. We could really figure something out if we panic."

Smart-mouth. Janna was right though, he'll give her that. But, still. He was never fond of the way she would act all cool and calm like she always knows what's going on. Or at least that she's one step ahead of him. It made her unpredictable. Disorderly. Janna, the uncontrollable.

She had her back leaned on the wall and had her foot rested on the opposite side, his side, staking her claim on the little space they had. Her phone's light, as small as it may be, was the only way they could see. And she had it pointed at him. Which made her look like some mythic shadowed figure, whose identity was hidden but held incredible power, manipulative and all reaching. It fitted her well, probably. If only she used that power to get them out of this place. Aside from the one way he knew how. And as he glanced back to the abyssal darkness within the cave, he dreaded it may come to that.

He took a pair of scissors out of his pocket. The pair of scissors that lead them there. The dimensional scissors. A magical pair that allowed them to tear open the fabric of space-time and pass through to anywhere the user wanted, even to another dimension. It was simple enough to use. But he wondered, what could have happened that they ended up in this dimension?

Janna came to the Diaz's home, as she often does. Sometimes, even without permission. But Marco didn't mind it that much. He either got used to it or grew tired of telling her to stop. Although this time, he was just glad he had company. She suggested they should get some burritos from Britta's Tacos for lunch. With nothing to do, he agreed and was ready to head out. But Janna stopped him and insisted they use the dimensional scissors instead to order take-out. Making their own delivery service, since Britta's Tacos didn't have any. He wanted a normal day, as normal as he could get. But he thought that a little bit of magic wouldn't hurt. He conceded and so tore open a portal. He'd done this many times before. This time, however, something must have gone wrong.

He examined the pair of scissors, hoping to find a clue. He saw the once reflective blades were now blurred from the scratches on its surface. Cracks formed around the handle threatening to fall apart at the slightest mishandling. Maybe it was for the best he didn't use it anytime soon. He didn't know how it got that way. And even if he knew, it probably won't help him know how to reverse it. But he wondered if Heckapoo could.

Hekapoo. The being who gave him the dimensional scissors. The dimensional scissors he earned after 16 years of chasing down her innumerable clones all throughout her home dimension, this dimension. Time passed differently here. Still, 16 years was a very long time. And he got used to surviving here. But when one of her clones headed up inside this wretched cave, he gave chase. The biggest mistake of his life. And 16 years seemed like a blip in comparison.

He can't go back in there. He definitely won't take Janna there. He wouldn't even dare to send his worst enemies there.

"Back when I was … well, older." Marco said. "I've seen those creatures. They'll leave eventually."

"Oh yeah, that did happen to you." Janna chuckled with that mischievous grin of hers. "Aren't you glad you had me around when you got home, though? I mean, how else would you have gotten all of your passwords. Especially, your account on that cute horsey fan site."

"That was supposed to be ironic!"

"Sure, Marco. Don't worry that's between us." She said with a wink.

Why, of all people? That's another thing about Janna. She has a knack of riling him up. The way she would pluck his strings to make him sing in some cruel song. If only she didn't know so much about him. But he could never really keep anything from her. He would if he could. And he tried. But somehow, some unholy chance, she manages to get them. Though, she'd never use them for something truly sinister. Or try to spread them around. He couldn't see her doing that. No, it was only for her personal pleasure, a cheap thrill. Her cruel song. They've played this song for a long time. Ever since they were little kids. He never got used to it. Should he even get used to it?

She slid her arm around his shoulders, acting all chummy and friendly. Is she seriously doing this? Is this going to be one of her songs? Planning to pluck his strings? But he's onto her. She can't make him sing.

"So, talk to me." Janna continued. "Do we have a plan?"

What could she be doing? Is this just a distraction? Then again, what could she possibly do? Getting her thrills when she can, he'd supposed.

"We'll have to wait a bit. They should get tired of waiting and just leave. We'll try to dig ourselves out when they do."

"Okay. I trust you, Marco." Janna said. She let him go only to lean back on the wall again. "Just so you know, we don't exactly have much food or water."

Why did she have to mention food? This all started before lunch and he hasn't had anything to eat. Wait, wasn't she carrying a bag? Maybe she had some crackers or something. The thought only made him hungrier.

"Say, do you have any food in your purse?"

"It's a satchel," Janna said flatly. But it didn't fool Marco. There was a small whisper of vexation in her tone. That's enticing enough to lure out a shout. She prides herself on subverting gender stereotypes. But was it so far as using the word purse? Maybe he could stir her even more. To pluck her strings and see if he could make her sing. And see that cool and calm demeanor destroyed. Wouldn't that be a laugh?

Was this how she felt when she does this to him? He kinda liked it. Maybe now he could control the uncontrollable.

"It's a handbag, Ms. I-don't-conform," Marco smirked. "Or is that too embarrassing to admit?"

"I see what you're doing." She said with eyebrows raised. "Don't go taking my part, Marco. I don't think you could handle it."

Was that a challenge? Either way, he took it as one. And readied himself for another go.

"Hey, for what it's worth. I think it looks cute on you."

"Of course, you'd like it. You're the one who bought it."

"What!"

"Relax, Marco. I paid it back. Mostly."

He scrambled to check his wallet, only to find out it wasn't there. Did he misplace it? Did it fall out? Did he leave it at home? No, he was sure he got it. House keys, phone, wallet on top of the dresser. Grab them, then groom himself in front of the mirror and go. A ritual he does before he leaves. A ritual that always worked. A ritual that was predictable. Controllable.

He checked if he had his house keys and he did. Phone? Check. Then why wasn't it-

"Macro." Janna beckoned.

She held up a magical wallet of Prussian blue. His wallet. She played and he sang. But didn't the wallet only unlock with his thumbprint?

"I didn't know you had a coupon for Britta's Tacos? Two for one burrito? Nice! We should have gone." She said opening the magical lock. By using his thumbprint that she had a copy of. And of course, she does. How could he forget? He can't hide anything from her.

She handed it back to him. Coupon and all. He grabbed it. And, with a sigh, he slumped down the wall beside her. Why does she always have to be one step ahead? And why hasn't anything gone according to his plan? He didn't care anymore on who plays whom. To control the uncontrollable. He just wanted to sit there, rest and wait. But Janna had her plans too, didn't she?

"Here," Janna said as she sat beside him, offering a sandwich. "I forgot I had them. Don't worry, it's not poisoned."

Now, why did she have to say it like that?

The dim light of her phone cast upon her face and made her out to be sinister, like a villain from a Saturday morning cartoon show. He chuckled at the thought. It was a nice distraction from their dire situation. Much like the song they just played. That's another thing about Janna, the way she can lighten the mood.

He can't control her. He can't control his secrets that she knew. He can't control the town being as quiet as he wanted. Can't control the day to be as normal as he desired. All he could do was, maybe, figure things out as they come. And for that he needed to clear his head, relax.

' _Relax, Marco.'_ Her voice echoed inside of him.

And for a moment, he thought, of all the people to be stuck with, he might be glad it was Janna.

"Poison, huh?" Marco played as he took the sandwich. "You better work on resurrecting me, afterward."

"Marco Diaz!" She smiled as she fished out another sandwich for herself. "When did you became fun?"


	3. Chapter 3: Marco the Safe Kid

Janna was afraid of the dark. Always had, and had always hated the fact. Because it didn't make much sense to her. She was fascinated by the macabre, superstition, witchcraft. If anything, she should've loved the dark. And yet, as she sat there, in the darkness of the cave, even with the dimmest light of her phone, panic stirred within her as her heart pulsed with anxiety. Life would be better, less complicated if it made sense. If it was ruled by order and predictability.

Order and predictability. Two things she came to like about Marco Diaz. Two things that came to define him. It was easy to predict how he would react to anything she said. To simply disrupt his once precious order. Leaving him befuddled, shock, not knowing what is and what is not. It was like a song to her. Playing his melody of confusion. With her harmony of disruption. A song only she could appreciate. A song that only they could play. A song they've played ever since they were little. What joy it was to play their song once again.

"16 years, huh?" Janna interrogated. "Pretty long time."

"I guess," Marco replied. "Why are you bringing that up?"

She knew he was on to her. Curious to know what harmony she'll play. But that's the fun, isn't it? Figuring out what he expects. What he has predicted. Only to disrupt what was there. Proving she's the one who controls his melody. She would lead him on with an alluring beat. And all he could do was sweetly sing his part.

"Monsters outside, sitting in the dark. Nothing to talk about." She played. "I'd be bored to tears if I were alone. You were on your own back then, weren't you? Must've blown."

"Well, not really." He said. In a false sense of security. Having confidence that he endured what she can not. "Keeping my mind on a goal kept me sane for most of it."

"Hekapoo, right? Must've made out with her a couple of times? Maybe did more than that?"

"Wh-What?!"

And there it was. She could feel his confusion, starting to rise. Begging to be released. She leaned in to see it up close. A front row seat to their hymn.

"16 years a long time. Very long." She reminded. "Being obsessed with a girl, a woman?"

She fixed her eyes on him. And he stared back. Not daring to look away. Fearing that if he did, she might see something he didn't want her to. But Janna already saw all she needed to see. In his deep brown eyes, she saw the sweet befuddled boy underneath. She wanted more. To lure that boy out. She stealthily coiled her arms around his. Trapping him. She won't let him escape. Not just yet.

"Wh-wo-wo-whoa!" He stuttered. "It wasn't like-"

"And in those 16 years." She interjected. "You turned into a man…"

She could feel his arm pressed against her. She moved in a little closer. A little more intimate. All so he could hear her better. When she whispered.

"With manly … urges. You must've had them, didn't you? Marco?"

She could feel it. His muscles tense up. His heart raced. His embarrassment, confusion rising to the top. A little more. A little more until he explodes. Explode into their symphony. His befuddled melody. With her enticing harmony. Her heart beat faster, in tune with his. It was close. She only needed to press on. To push forward. She needed a little more.

But then her phone died. And the darkness finally grabbed hold of her. Her heart, no longer with his, raced on. Trying in vain to escape the panic that ensued. The waves of anxiety crashed down on her, constant and erratic as an ocean in an unrelenting storm. Her breath turned ice threatening to consume her in its wake.

She stealthily tightened her hold on Marco's arm and once again inch a bit closer. But now, she didn't want him to notice. Didn't want him to know that she needed him. Then she felt it. Not his embarrassment or confusion. But his warmth. That melted away all her fears, her anxiety. An intense aura that engulfed her, making her feel … safe. The safe kid, they used to call him. More so because of his need for order. If only they knew what it really meant.

Janna found comfort in him. Always had and had always hated the fact. Because it didn't make much sense to her.

Why can't life be less complicated? Ruled by order and predictability. Much like Marco.

House keys, phone, wallet. She knew he never left the house without them. Wallet at the back. Keys on the left. And phone on the right. Orderly. She needed his phone, a light to quell the dark, so she didn't have to cling to him. Didn't have to need him. Carefully, she reached into his pockets to pull the phone out. But to her surprise, they weren't there. Impossible. He had his wallet, he should have the rest. Unless he forgot? But he doesn't forget. No, he's too safe, too predictable. Maybe he-

"Battery died?" Marco asked, flashing a devilish grin as he turned his phone on. Had he planned this? Had he noticed? When did he?

Was this how it felt like? To play his part. To be confused about what is and what is not. Only to be led back, guided, by his certainty. Playing a melody to a harmony. His harmony.

'Don't go taking my part, Marco.' She thought once again. But his harmony was different than hers. Oh so different.

She could feel her arms still shaking, still holding on to him. The phone cast its light. Showing his face only inches from hers. A little too close. She hadn't realized she inched herself that far.

She dared not look away. Fearing she might give him an opportunity. A reason to care. She had to regain her composure.

"Hey, Marco. So Heckapoo? did you?" Janna replied with a sultry look. A mask she quickly wore. She couldn't let him see herself like that. Panicked, vulnerable. She never wanted him to. Because she couldn't play her part otherwise. Or he would have an excuse to play his harmony. And yet she knew, her mask didn't fool him. She stared into his deep brown eyes once more. But now, saw compassion and sympathy spill through. His small smile lifted her with reassurance. That she was safe.

She hated that. The comfort he gave. Though, she supposed, others felt differently. Others might even crave it.

"Heckapoo? No." He said calmly. "Never thought about it. And I'm probably not her type anyway. I bet that wasn't as exciting as you'd hope."

He offered his phone to her. A light to quell the dark. And as it flashed the current time on his lock screen, a strange case of déjà vu washed over her. Back when they were in kindergarten, both she and Marco got stuck inside the Janitor's closet. Might have been a dare or might have been a game of hide-and-seek, she couldn't remember. But what she could remember was it being dark inside. And an all too familiar fear consumed her. She grabbed onto him, not unlike moments before. Seeking for some salvation. And Marco, being Marco, tried to help, by constantly turning on the backlight of his digital watch. At first, he just kept mashing the buttons to keep it open. Then he got better at it. Knowing when to press it again as soon as the backlight would turn off. Making his efforts efficient. His movements predictable. Orderly.

"But just so you know," Marco said. "I didn't get a chance to charge my phone. So we might have to conserve it a bit."

Why did he have to say it like that? His harmony of compassion, she supposed. Marco being Marco. It would be better if he made fun of her instead. Taking his revenge for what happened earlier. Be mean. Then she wouldn't have to feel guilty. But every time he pulls this. Every time he was sweet and kind. She always had nothing.

She denied his phone while placing hers in her satchel. Thinking it would be best to use its light only when they're digging out of this place. She then tucked herself underneath his arm and wrapped both of hers around him. There was no use pretending now. Though, she could still try and play her part. He might play his harmony. That doesn't mean she would sing a melody. At least, she could hold onto one secret. That she liked a few things more than just their song.

"You know, Marco, your girlfriend might get jealous." She shrugged. "Friends tell each other everything. And when I tell Jackie, that you and I were alone in the dark. Well, I guess we should keep this to ourselves."

"Relax, Janna." Marco chuckled as he caressed her shoulder. "I've kept your secret since kindergarten. Unless you also told that to Jackie."

She didn't. She hadn't told anyone. She wouldn't dare tell anyone else. Only he knew about her fear. Because she knew, he was too sweet to use it against her.

He shut his phone down, plunging them both into darkness. But within her, panic didn't stir nor did anxiety pulsed in her heart. Marco gave comfort. Janna had accepted. She was engulfed in his warmth. And he made her feel safe.


	4. Chapter 4: Jackie Lynn Thomas

Jackie Lynn Thomas. Janna's friend and Marco's girlfriend. A laid back girl, friendly and nice. Approachable. It's what drew Marco to her in the first place. The girl who captivated him ever since kindergarten. And it's what Janna respected even admired about her. That Jackie would always sport this cool and calm air around her. A sincerity of confidence. As if nothing in the world could ever bother her.

Around Marco, however, Jackie would act differently. More at eased, comfortable. A smile that relishes in the purity of it all. A joy in the goofier side of things. As if any and all restraints were lifted from her. Janna never saw her like that before, a side she never knew existed. She wondered if Marco influenced her or simply brought that side out? In either case, she was quite happy for them. Relieved even.

Because it took Marco a magical life-threatening event just to confess his feelings. A recent magical life-threatening event. And that's just to make his intentions known. Another magical event forced him to try and ask her out on a date. But they only ended up hanging out together with her group of friends. And Jackie was the one who took him for an actual date. For all those years they've known each other, Marco didn't have the courage to ask her out or even get her attention. Because he wanted everything to be perfect. But everything was too risky, too unpredictable. Too uncontrollable. He was afraid. Only when forced to do so did he act. A fact he greatly lamented.

That he had to be left with only one option. To be forced out of his comfort zone. Where he felt safe. The safe kid they used to call him. A name they taunted him with. A name he hated. Because they were right. Even with his life ruled by random mishaps of magical origin. He wanted to quell it. He wanted to go back to his quiet town. Wanted something normal. To be safe. Everything was too risky, too unpredictable. Too uncontrollable.

"Hey, Marco," Janna said almost in secret. Still clinging on to him. "I've talked to Jackie recently. Everything is just fine between you two, isn't it?"

He had no escape now. And he tried to escape that question for a while. But a mishap brought them to the cave. Waiting for the creatures outside to pass. And he was stuck there with her. Stuck with the question she proposed. But what answer should he give? Everything was fine between him and Jackie, wasn't it? They'd hit some minor trouble but everything would work out. Or maybe he just wanted to think it would. He didn't know himself. And at that point, out of all of them, Star might even know more.

"Did you dump her for Star or something?" Janna asked playfully.

"W-What?! No!" Marco replied flustered.

She knew Marco wasn't that callous of a guy. It took him years to get anywhere with Jackie. And it's just funny to think that, now, he was making the moves on another girl. That fast? Still though, it was Star.

Star Butterfly. Their mutual friend. And the source of most of their magical problems. If not the source, a catalyst of or adjacent to it. The cheery Mewni princess from another dimension that inadvertently changed their lives. Especially Marco's. Since she lived with the Diazes for almost a year. Was it only a year? It seemed longer than that. But living that close to one another, for that long, it wasn't a surprise that she fell for him.

"Come on, Marco. Let's be honest." Janna enticed, playing their song, forcing the truth out. "Star telling you she likes you and running off to Mewni. Then you following her. Suspicious, isn't it? But whatever happens in Mewni stays in Mewni, right?"

"No, Janna. I-wh," Marco stuttered. "Jackie and I. We … We're just on a break."

The same thing Jackie told her. That she asked Marco for a break. Asked for the time to think. Think about what? They were happy together, weren't they? She knew Jackie was at least. And Marco went through hell for them to be together. So why can't they work something out? What exactly happened?

"Seriously?" She questioned. "On a break? What does that even mean? Are you guys still together or not?"

"Look, Janna! I don't know. Okay!" Marco shouted.

"Whoa, now. I'm just making sense of this."

That's why she went to Marco's place, wasn't it? To make sense of it all. Because she didn't get any answers from Jackie. She never really could. She admired her far too much to force anything from her. Afraid to blow away that calm air around her. All she knew was that Jackie was disheartened. The type Janna never saw before. Not with Jackie.

"That makes two of us. Why are you so interested anyway?" Marco protested. In an attempt to run away from the subject.

"Uh, since you guys are my friends? Plus, I got serious cash on you two lasting much longer than this. And I don't have that kind of money anymore."

"Maybe you shouldn't have bought your purse," Marco said without hiding his frustration.

She was ready for it. Ready for Marco to just pry himself off her. And leave her there in the dark. To let her stew within her own fear as punishment for poking at the subject he doesn't want to confront. She was ready, and yet, her hands still shook at the thought.

And Marco, being Marco, simply squeezed her even closer. He caressed her back in an effort to rid every fear, every lingering doubt she had. She wanted to hate that. His compassionate harmony.

"She wanted some time to think. And I said, okay." He sighed. "It was probably my fault. Definitely, my fault. It's just, I don't know…Things are complicated."

Complicated was right. Because it wasn't about the Star thing. As far as Janna knew, both Star and Jackie settled that already. Jackie was fine with Star liking Marco. She understood that Star can't control who she can and can't like. Or it wasn't easy anyway. And Star would never do anything to jeopardize their friendship. Besides, Marco chose Jackie. Star knew she didn't have a say in the matter anymore. Jackie and Star were friends. Great friends. And still were.

For now, Star decided to spend the summer at her home dimension, back at Mewni. So she could deal with her whole princess thing and magic stuff. Janna didn't understand most of it. And tuned out some of the specifics. Though, Star did mention something about defeating some kind of lizard monster. Janna did help her out in a haunting of sorts, that much she could understand. She was just glad Star was enjoying her summer.

Both Jackie and Marco, meanwhile, had spent most of their summer together. And Janna thought that everything was fine in their circle. Until she got the news that "they were on a break." It made no sense to her. As so many things didn't make sense to her. Why can't life be less complicated?

"Then simplify it," Janna said. "Maybe I could help. Just tell me, what you did?"

Nothing. He wasn't sure. Nothing? Only now did Marco notice. That he began to hear nothing outside. He got up to his feet. And Janna followed suit, still clinging on to him. She noticed the same strange silence that flowed. Their conversation would have to be put on hold.

He stood by the collapsed wall that used to be the entrance and listened. Dried leaves and grass rustled underneath the creatures' footsteps. They were erratic, clumsy to Janna. But to Marco, they were sequenced, useful. Of the many that chased them only two remained. Two sets of footsteps. Two patterns. One was frustrated. Jumping around, quickly moving back and forth. The other one still prowls. Slower, calmer. But he knew they moved in groups. It won't be long before the two went back.

He heard a laugh from far beyond. But it wasn't the laugh that taunted them. No, it was a call for the remaining two. The frustrated one rushed back, eager to do something else. Its footsteps faded, far into the woods. But they needed to wait a bit more until they were long gone. However, inside the cave, the abyss within the darkness began to crawl forth. It coiled around them, squeezing tighter and tighter, choking them. They needed to dig out. Escape the dark and into the light outside. Janna held on begging the torment to end. But Marco knew. Only one set faded. The calmer one stayed. It stopped moving. Made no noise. Hoping to catch its prey by surprise. Marco was tricked by the same ruse before. Back when he was older. He won't be tricked again.

Another laugh was heard and this time the calm one retreated. Marco waited until everything was quiet, everything was still. But time wasn't on their side. He could feel Janna's panic starting to rise. And so was his. The abyss pulled them deeper and deeper within. Luring them to fade as the footsteps did. They needed little more time. A little more until. Until the footsteps waned into nothingness. Then the creatures were gone.

Marco quickly took out his phone and lit it up. The abyss withdrew and the darkness receded. Janna had let Marco go as he secured his phone on his belt, freeing his hands. They had a job to do.

"Ready to dig?" Marco asked and Jana chuckled.

"I'm ready to get out."

-o-

The two dug the collapsed wall in silence. Marco had taken a look at his phone. They had about an hour or two of light left. They needed to be quick but they also needed to be careful. The last thing they needed was another collapse. The cave was just narrow enough for the two of them and so movement was limited. The two took turns, for the most part, maximizing the space they had. But a few rocks, try as they might, wouldn't seem to budge. And they were running out of time.

"Marco. I hope you have a plan B." Janna said. "I don't think we'll dig ourselves out."

"No, we could still make it," Marco replied. He didn't want to face the fact that they can't. Couldn't face the fact that they would have to venture on inside. Into the abyss. He won't let that be the case. He just needed to find another way.

"How about this?" Janna called, holding up the dimensional scissors. "Might bring us somewhere better than here?"

Or someplace worse. The fact that Janna took those scissors without him noticing didn't phase him much. At the moment, it didn't anyway. Maybe she was onto something? What other choices do they have? But those shears were the ones that brought them to this place. They weren't exactly in working condition. Was it worth the gamble?

"No. It's too risky." Marco contested. "And can you please stop taking my stuff."

"Your call, Marco." She said, ignoring the comment about taking his stuff. "Better consider how much light we have. Don't know about you, but I can't see in the dark. Let alone dig."

He checked his phone he had attached to his belt. Hardly any juice left. Hardly any time. Once again he was left with only one option. Forced out of his comfort zone. Forced to act.

"Fine." Marco conceded as he took the shears. "Let's just hope this works."

For the love of everything sane, let this work. He sliced the air and opened a portal. As he'd done many times before. But in all those times, he hadn't seen a portal quite so terrifying. A portal's cut was supposed to be straight, clean. But this one was mangled almost like a tattered cloth flapping in total nothingness. And within that cloth was a void. An eternal hole. That pulled him into it. Tempting him to plunge deep within. An enticing prospect that took him away, a total escape.

"Marco!" Janna yelled, snapping him back to this reality. "We have to move!"

She grabbed his hand and they ran into the darkness inside the cave. The walls shook violently as rocks fell one after the other. Even the cave couldn't resist the allure of the portal. They ran and ran as everything around them collapse. Avoiding any and all obstacles.

And soon enough, the cave quieted down. Either the portal closed or the rocks plugged it up, they were not sure. But what they were sure of was that it stopped and both of them were still alive. Still trapped in the cave.

"Are you okay?" Janna asked catching her breath.

That plan backfired and they needed another that won't. But as she looked at Marco, in hopes of figuring something out, she only saw a husk staring blankly at the fallen exit. His warmth receded and a cold icy presence remained. And he chuckled, a small but haunting laugh. And for a moment, Janna thought, if somehow one of the creatures outside got in. And replaced Marco with one of them.

"Marco?" She called out once more. Begging for an answer.

"I'm fine." He said with a smile. A ghastly smile that hid a great terrible secret. A secret even Janna didn't want to know.


	5. Chapter 5: Old Tattered Cloak

He should have felt anger, he should have felt dread or even sadness. Instead, he was just numb. Maybe it hadn't sunk in? Maybe he was still in denial? He rested his hand on the rubble and kept telling himself that it was real. That he should feel something. And yet nothing.

The debris those rocks made still floated around. The debris from the collapse only moments ago. A cloud of dust that dimmed the light of his phone. The phone he forgot to charge. They only had a few minutes of light left. They can't do much within that time. And after his phone dies, all they could do was nothing. He bought a casing with a hook for that phone. Just so he could attach it to his belt. He thought it was cool. Then when people laughed at him for it, he remembered feeling ashamed. Although, he recalled still being glad he bought it in defiance to the laughter. But reminiscing about it now only made him feel strangely empty.

How far had they run inside? A few meters, a kilometer? They couldn't dig themselves out before. It's impossible now. Impossible. He kept repeating those words again and again. And yet, he didn't feel the doom that he knew he should feel. He can't fathom why.

Like a cold tattered cloak had wrapped every inch of him blocking the outside world. A cloak that piled on layer after layer until everything ceased to be. Letting himself stir within the numbness. Until he was somewhere, alone, with nothing.

Nothing but a hand, violently shaking his shoulders. Begging for a response. If only he could answer.

"Marco! Hey!" The voice cried. Muffled. Seeming so far away. Was it worth it? To move towards it? But the cloak still bound him and he couldn't find the strength to break it. Or even find any willingness to.

"Marco? Marco! I think I broke my leg. Marco, please." She begged.

Broke a leg? That was hardly anything nowadays. Any hospital could easily fix it. But there weren't any nearby hospitals, were there? He was stuck. Stuck in another dimension. Stuck in a forsaken cave that was barely narrow enough for the two of them. That two being … Janna! She broke her leg!

No! This couldn't be happening! This wasn't happening! What was he going to do!? What were they going to do?

"What! No! Janna!" He panicked.

"Aww. Made you look," said Janna playfully slapping his cheeks. "Stay sweet, Marco Diaz."

That worked? The cloak was gone snapping him back to this world. He couldn't believe it. But Janna always did have a knack for riling him up. Plucking his strings for her song. She played and he sang. He never realized it held that kind of power.

"But now that you're back." She continued, "Maybe we could find a way out of here? If we go further inside, there might be an exit."

"No!" Marco bellowed in such a ghastly voice. And It shocked her. He might be back. The cloak might be gone. But one threat still remained. "I've been through here. There's nothing."

"You've been through here!?"

"There's no exit!" He yelled.

But he looked away. Marco was a bad liar. He had certain tells. And Janna knew every single one of them. With both of her hands, she grabbed his head and forced him to face her. Forced him to confront her. Forced him to tell the truth.

"You're lying, aren't you? This isn't the time to hide things." She demanded.

"I'm not! There's no-"

"If you don't tell me the truth. I'll go in there myself and-"

"It's dark!" Marco interrupted.

That gave her pause. Not at the fact. But that he brought it up. He'd never use that against her. Not until now. She looked at him and stared deep into his eyes. Fear, anxiety came pouring through. A fear she hadn't seen so grave. He was serious about it. About whatever it was inside that cave. Lurking in the dark.

But what options do they have?

"If you're that afraid." She said, faking playfulness. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

"Janna, you don't understand." He spoke with sweet sincerity. Slowly, he removed both of her hands from him. No confrontation. No hostility. No more lies. All so she would know it's true when he said, "We can't."

"Then what can we?" She responded. "I trust you. And you know this place better than me so if you have another way out I'm all ears. But we can't just take that option away."

Marco gave no answer. He had no answer to give. Once again, he had no control. Forced to act. Left with only one option. But was he? Janna did say something about another way out.

He looked at her in a foolish attempt to somehow find it plastered on her. But what he found was confidence, her certainty radiating out. She always did seem to know everything that's going on. Or at least, that she was one step ahead of him.

He admired her for being ready to face whatever it was inside. Even with his protest. Even when he told her it was dark. Something he knew she feared above all else. She was ready for it. Ready for something he constantly tried to run away from.

He wished he had her certainty. Her confidence in a situation. A kind of control. Though, he supposed, she had enough to spare for the both of them.

"You got out, right? So there's a chance for us to make it out of here." She proposed. "Plus, you got me now. Between the two of us, we could figure something out. Might double our chances of finding that exit again. Or might jog your memory chasing a woman through here."

"We just might." He chuckled. A feeling he thought was long lost. She really could lighten the mood of any situation. Or lighten his mood at the very least. But she did have a point though. If they wanted to get out, he needed to remember what he did. To return to the place he hated the most.

He detached his phone from his belt. And gave himself more control of the light. He walked toward the right side wall and followed it further inside the cave. Janna was close behind. Probably, wondering what he was doing. And if he was honest, he didn't know himself. He'd spent a better part of his life on this dimension than he did back home. But most of it seemed like a dream compared to the mundanity of the life he had on earth. Took him a long while to readjust.

He remembered still being paranoid about the ruckus of alley cats and stray dogs. Thinking they might be some unknown predator, who fancied him as prey. It never went away completely. A simple rustling of loose leaves still sent a small shiver down his spine. But he had to remember that Echo Creek was a small town. Quiet. Safe. Though, how he felt safe changed quite a lot.

He recalled constantly bringing a small knife to school much to the principal's dismay that earned Marco multiple suspensions and detentions. A knife he had inside a sheath attached to his back by the belt. A habit that was hard to break. Constantly checking if he had it there. Because of the numerous times he found himself in need of one. And the other countless moments he was thankful that he had one. But back on earth, the most dangerous foe he had to face was hastily completing a homework he forgot about. However, anxiety still flooded his head when he couldn't feel something as he tried to reach for a knife. An anxiety he can't simply shake off. He tried to convince himself that he didn't have to rely on it, but he spent the better part of his life where he did. Then he realized, maybe he needed something else to replace it. Something less suspicious to satisfy his need. Eventually, he replaced the knife with the dimensional scissors. That worked like a charm, and now he had a convenient way to store them.

He patted his belt at the back to check if the shears were still there. And a wave of relief washed over him as he realized they were. It was, in part, due to his instinctual need for it and the other was due to knowing he still had their only chance of getting home. And hadn't accidentally dropped it when they were running from the collapse. The collapse that forced them inside the cave. The cave he only once escaped before.

He would have to rely on old habits, the same ones he tried to desperately purge from himself, and memories he'd long forgotten. Almost forgotten.

He pointed his light further inside only for it to abruptly stop. Like an unseen wall that refused light to shine through. They were not on earth anymore. They were in another dimension with different rules. They weren't in the small town of Echo Creek where everything was quiet and safe. They needed to remind themselves that. And he needed to remind himself of a lot more.

"We're in a tunnel." Explained Marco turning to Janna. "There might be a series of them inside, I can't remember. But what I do know is that light won't go past this point, so we won't be able to see anything."

Oh, so now he's being coy about it being dark, thought Janna. Though she was glad to see his warmth return. Instead of the husk she feared who drifted off to places unknown. And yet, something was different about him. Somehow he seemed sterner. Older. Far from the befuddled boy, who she loved playing a song with. She wasn't sure about this new Marco. But it was the Marco they needed right now.

"Not just that," he continued. "We won't hear anything inside if I remember right. But we could still feel something and use that as a guide."

He shone his light to a stalagmite on the floor. And tied around it was a lengthy piece of red yarn that stretched on inside the cave. He showed it to Janna and to her it looked like an ordinary string. But to Marco, it was far from it. And he should know, he was the one who put it there.

"The thread of Ka'tarak." He explained as nostalgia came crashing down on him. "A nearly infinite line that's almost as hard as steel. Formed in a pocket dimension housed in an elaborate jeweled canister. But only the Shome knew how to use this stuff effectively but unfortunately, their knowledge was lost through time. Fetches a nice sum of cash in Kuruk Minta, however. Except with Radasha. Never sell anything to Radasha and his merry band. Except if you want to trade for Mishinta Fruit, unfortunately. They have a monopoly on that, without a lack of trying."

"Spent a lot of time in Qumin Tall?" Janna asked. Partly out of politeness. Marco always did have these wild stories to tell. And she actually tuned some of it out. Because she couldn't understand most of it. It all seemed gibberish to her. Still, she couldn't shake that slight joy she felt when he shares those things with her. And that slight gloom she felt when she knew she can never be part of it. She didn't know why she felt that way. Just another one of those things that didn't make sense.

"Kuruk Minta." He corrected. "But that's beside the point, we could use the tread as a guide. I remember tying one end at the exit but I don't remember how long it would take us. And even then it might be easy for us to get separated in there."

"I guess you got that all figured out," Janna said.

She never saw Marco so certain before. This older, sterner Marco. The Macro that had 16 years of experience surviving in this place. The Marco with the confusing stories. The Marco she can never be a part of.

But the Marco she knew, the one who plays his melodies, was still inside, wasn't he? She hoped it was true. She needed it to be true. And it was then she decided to play another song before they would face whatever it was inside. Or maybe, this could be her one opportunity to play something different.

She slowly removed her turquoise jacket and strode towards him. Reminding herself that this might be their last chance to do it. To do anything together.

"Marco, I need you to do something for me." She said staring at him.

"W-What are you doing?" He said as he caught her gaze.

But she didn't pay attention to it. Didn't bother to answer. And didn't break eye contact. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her body against his. His cheeks reddened as his body quivered around her. The same sweet, predictable Marco. Still, the befuddled boy she knew. Playing his melody of confusion. She wanted to keep on playing. Until all of his honest fluster came soaring out. A nightingale's song in the forest so dim.

"Take off your hoodie, Marco." She spoke under her breath licking her lips.

"What!?"

His heart pulsed in an intense beat as a flood of questions filled his mind. What was she saying? What was she planning? Was she serious? Her amber eyes drew him in. Eyes that hid a great secret that dared him to find it. He could feel her heart raced faster, in tune with his. Her lips enticingly close from his own, distracting him from her arms coiling around. A sudden urge well up inside. An urge to grab her right then and there. And take whatever secret her eyes dared him to find. And that urge grew and grew. Until he can no longer contain it. No longer resist.

"Ready Marco?" She asked in a tantalizing whisper.

But before he could do anything else, she took a step back and revealed she tied a makeshift rope around his waist. With the shears she took from his back, she had cut the bottom half of her jacket and attached it to the sleeves extending its length.

"Because I gotta make a rope out of something." She said raising the shears in full view. "Good to see this thing could be useful every now and then. So, gonna take that hoodie off? Or are you gonna let me have some fun prying it off you?"

It was another one of her songs. Just plucking his strings. He felt a strange gush of relief after realizing it. He never got used to her song. Should he get used to them?

"Surprised you haven't just taken them yet." Marco laughed as he removed his red hoodie. "Glad this is my least favorite one."

"I'll never understand why you have so many of these." She replied taking it.

"What's there to understand?" He responded.

Then an opportunity for retaliation presented himself. A retribution he could take hold. She wore her green beanie that hid her dark hair. A beanie she wore that neared a decade. To a point that he'd forgotten how she looked like without it. Maybe something sentimental? Something she's not willing to share? And to pry information like that out of her could spell payback. A vulnerability to exploit.

"I mean, why ask something like that?" He shrugged. "I never asked about your beanie."

"And you shouldn't."

And why shouldn't he? The slight vexatious tone allured him to some deep-seated curiosity. A curiosity he needed to quench. Maybe, if he knew more about it, he could better play her. Pluck her strings. Take her part and prove that he could definitely handle it. A vindictive craving just to tell her she's wrong.

"Maybe I should. Maybe there's something special about it? And why the secret? You know most of mine, the least you could do is tell me some of yours."

"Tread lightly, Marco." She smirked.

Poor predictable Marco. If he set his mind to something, he would find ways to accomplish it. A trait most find praiseworthy. But to Janna it was amusing. To see how far he would go. How far he thinks ahead just so she could disrupt that prediction and see him toppling over. As his world of order and predictability comes crumbling down. Leaving her on top. A tune of order played with her harmony of disruption, turning it into a melody of confusion. And she knew he would try again, try playing her part. She was counting on it.

She'd tied his hoodie turned shredded cloth together to lengthen the rope, giving them some distance to freely move. She wrapped one end around her waist then firmly securing it.

"There. Now we won't get separated." She declared.

She was about to head in the cave, ready to find the exit, ready to get out when Marco's phone abruptly died. And reality sunk in. It was dark. Darker than she knew possible. Panic had consumed her once again. Her heart ran trying to escape. And her whole body turned ice refusing to move. She couldn't do this. Not until an arm draped around her with its familiar warmth. And melted away whatever froze her.

She disliked the need for it. His harmony of compassion. That would accompany her melody of fear to play a symphony of serenity. She wanted to find a way to prevent that. Someday. But for now, she could accept the comfort he offered and play her part. She wrapped her arms around him and, for a moment, rested her head on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat, slow, calm, and tried to tune hers in rhythm with his. A melody accompanied by a harmony. His harmony.

"If we get out of here," Marco said. "Remind me to never get burritos again."

"When we get out of here." She corrected basking in his safety. "I'll remind you only after we get some. That coupon of yours would be such a waste."

A small smile found it's way on his lips as he squeezed her harder hoping to absorb some of her certainty. To make him feel confident about their predicament. But that confidence only made him try and pluck her strings once again. To try and best Janna the uncontrollable. He rubbed her shoulders, to shake off any lingering fear and as an apology for what he was planning to do.

"Mind if I keep my phone in your purse?" He teased. "I don't want to lose it inside."

"Satchel." She corrected making sure her annoyance was heard.

"I get to say what it is since I bought it, Ms. I-don't-conform. And besides, it totally matches with that cute green beanie you always wear. That's why you chose it, right?"

"Careful what you say next, Marco. You don't know what you're dealing with. I mean, do you know where your phone is right now?"

"It's right-"

He was holding it. But now he wasn't? Did he accidentally drop it? No, he would have heard something if he did. He checked his pocket to see if he unconsciously placed it there. But it was empty. And the other was just his house keys. Maybe he placed it in his hoodie? He can't. He wasn't wearing it. He gave it to Janna to make a rope. Janna. Of course. She must have swiped it off his hand when he approached her. Why else would she ask about it?

"You took it didn't you?" He sighed.

"Who's to say? Unlike you, I mind what I tell people. But if you did lose it, don't worry. I got a copy of everything important you have in there. Everything." She chuckled a victorious laugh. Always one step ahead.

"You know there's this thing called privacy. You probably haven't heard of it because you have what!?" Marco yelled his frustration laid bare. Perplexed on how she got them in the first place.

"Never you mind, Marco. But if you want, you and I could share a little privacy together." She whispered coiling herself around him more. "Promise you won't let go? You know how I am in the dark."

He was getting uncomfortable with the whole situation. Really uncomfortable. Always one step ahead. Always the one to pluck his strings. He needed to escape this embarrassment and so decided to hurry both of them inside. He grabbed hold of the thread, the one he tied long ago, and they quickly walked into the abyss.

A thought came back to him, however, at that moment. A thought that he can no longer share with her since within these parts of the cave they can neither hear or see anything. But even if they could, he wondered if he would actually tell her.

That one good thing about the cave was that inside it, they can't die. Somehow. Another bad thing, however, was that inside of the cave, they can't die.


	6. Chapter 6: No Sound Escapes

The black void of the cave became ever more present. Though, misty shadowed figures still swayed and danced in front of him. Visions, hallucinations, projected in the canvas he inhabits. Shapeless beings he dared not form. Stomps and kicks were made in an effort to create noise, yet silence still permeated throughout. Except for the ringing and whispers, howls of sorts, the mind tricked itself hearing. Because it can't stand the depravity of these sensations this world presents. No one can. Not for so long.

The only thing that tethered him to this reality was Janna. Clasping her arms around him. He held on to her tight, reminding himself that she was there. That he was not alone. He never realized the comfort she gave. A comfort he longed for in his previous venture. Where his only companion was the thread he now used as a guide. An old pal helping them get out of the same predicament. A friend he was happy to see only because of the circumstance of their meeting. For he fears of another dreadful company.

 _'You're worthless, Marco.'_ They whispered. A chorus of voices that was unknown to him yet familiar. A howl of the wind most intimate, as it echoes inside his head. A lulling voice that made him lower his security. A trick of the mind or another entity entirely? He had forgotten about them. Or chose not to remember.

"Ignore it. Ignore it." He chanted aloud. Yet still, no sound was made. Though, to him, his voice was clear as though there was.

 _'Yes ignore. That's what you do best isn't it Marco? You ignored most things in your life. That's why Jackie broke up with you, didn't she? 'On a break?' Who are you fooling with that? Yourself? But of course, it's what you wanted to believe, right?'_

"Ignore it. Ignore it." He chanted once more.

 _'Marco, you knew the truth. She saw right through you. She told you so herself. She'd caught on._

 _You chased Star back to her home dimension. Back to Mewni. You helped her out, didn't you Marco? You spent most of your summer there. Toppled a coup. Organized a resistance. You helped in saving the kingdom. The king even knighted you! You were finally someone. It was fun. But dangerous. Extremely so. Far from the safe kid, you despised. No wonder you kept telling people about your adventures there. To prove they were wrong about you. To prove your worth. Because back at home, what worth do you have?'_

 _'But you didn't want to go back. Or believed you didn't want to go back. So Jackie allowed you to. Gave you an out. No, she left you with one option. Forced you to act. Because that's the only way you will._

 _Mewni is still, however, too risky, too unpredictable. Do you want to return, Marco? What other choice do you have?'_

"I-I don't know."

 _'You don't know, Marco? Or you don't want to know? Maybe it wasn't Mewni you craved. Jackie is a smart girl, and I told you before she'd caught on.'_

"What are you talking about?"

 _'Are you playing dumb, Marco? You always do. Fine, let's play your game. Do you remember your first kiss with Jackie?_ _Magical_ _night, wasn't it? She asked you out to be her date for the school dance. You remember what she wore that night? A seafoam green dress with a single red Gardenia clipped on her short blond hair. She never looked more stunning. But it wasn't the dress that made her so, but the fact she was there, willing to put up with you. And all through the night, you tried to impress her. But all of it botched. You made a fool of yourself.'_

"But she didn't mind it too much," Marco said reminiscing to that night. He could almost see her. As though he was back there, in that moment. "And for the first time in my life, I felt that I could be…"

 _'Open.'_ They continued.

"I wanted to give her that. What she gave me. And hoped she'd allow me to do it. For us to have a chance."

When everything was too risky, too unpredictable, it didn't matter. For all his failures, shortcomings and insecurities, he wasn't afraid anymore. Because of her.

He remembered that date. They ditched the school dance and went off into the night in search of their own fun. She brought out her skateboard, she never did seem to leave her home without it and offered to teach him how to use it. But with her in a dress and him in a tux? Seemed inappropriate. And dangerous. But he was willing to give it a shot. Take the risk.

And it wasn't long until they crashed and ate dirt. And with the tux being a rental, he had to pay extra for the damages. Another failure on his part. But a failure he wouldn't be embarrassed about. A failure he could laugh off. Because it was fun, lovely even, sharing a moment in her world. And because of her, he was able to.

Then Jackie was there, in front of him. The girl who captivated him ever since kindergarten. The girl who he feared rejection from only to find acceptance. A shock even to himself. Her short bleach blond hair shone brightly under the crescent moon's light. His hand felt welcomed in hers. A reception so warm, safe. Her mint green eyes drew him closer asking if he would cherish her as she did him. He leaned in and so did she. It was that magical night when they shared that special kiss. At that moment he knew, he would do anything for her. And anything to make their relationship last.

 _'That's a lie, Marco. You weren't thinking of her, were you? No, your mind drifted off. Off to another magical night.'_

The crescent moon's light turned crimson as it drapes over the large room where he stood. A crowd gathered around, faceless, shapeless. Not because they had none to offer but because Marco was too preoccupied to notice. His partner captivated him in her bright red gown.

The music began to play. Melancholic but sweet. A waltz they danced in tune with the song. Leading his partner to sway as he did. The feel of her hands that formed comfortably in his. The way their hearts entangled as the symphony played on. The desire that engulfed as their bodies moved in that everlasting song.

He pulled his partner in, her body pressed against his. Her yellow blond hair neatly tangled up in a bun. Her heart-shaped marks on either cheek. Her bright blue eyes locked with his, daring him to lean in, to plant his lips against hers and satiate his great welling hunger. He wanted her. Wanted Star.

"No! Stop it!" He yelled pulling himself back into the darkness of the cave. "This can't be happening! This didn't happen before!" He wrapped his head with both of his arms in a vain attempt to squeeze the voices out. They were playing with his mind. An illusion! A trick! He yelled and he yelled trying to ward them off. Still, nothing was heard. Nothing but them. He went through this cave already, it never did this. This never happened before.

 _'What are you saying Marco!? This always happens.'_ They chuckled. A long and hearty laugh. A sadistic delight. ' _Every time you were with Jackie. Every time you get close to her. Every single time. You drift off to that night. Even before your summer at Mewni._

 _Even before you started dating Jackie._

 _You thought of her. Star Butterfly. She was lovely that night wasn't she, Marco? I'm not surprised you kept remembering it. Then you trail off to every adventure you had with her. To every moment you spent with her, wishing you could hold her once again. All of her. All of Star. Yet you tried to ignore it. Because of course, you do. You just love to.'_

"No! Star is a friend!" He retaliated. "Nothing more!"

 _'And did you tell her that, Marco? You spent most of your summer with her in Mewni. You must have told her that. Because you know that Star didn't feel the same. That she wanted to be more. She told you so herself._

 _But maybe now, you could be more than just that. Jackie's gone. She dumped you. You're free. Free to go back to Mewni. Back to the place you found your worth. Back to her. You could be with her, Marco. Be with Star. Where you two could always dance. Much like that magical night!_

 _And all you had to do was lie and made Jackie look like a damn fool! For so long?! You only needed to trick her first to satiate those years of yearning. Just to have a taste of what it's like. A curiosity quenched. Only then would you choose to be with Star. Only when you were done with Jackie! You're worthless, Marco!'_

"Shut it! I'm not going back to Mewni! I'm gonna stay! I'm not giving up on her. Not giving up on Jackie. You hear me!"

 _'Maybe that's just what you want to believe. And believing in a lie is just pure ignorance. You'd hurt a lot of people with that. It's dangerous. Extremely so. But that's what you want, right Safe Kid? Danger._

 _And the person, you hurt the most? Why did you do that to her, Marco? What is she to you? Did you even like her? Or were you just chasing a kindergartener's dream?'_

"I like her enough to know she deserves someone to get to know her. Which is definitely me." He cried out as clear as the whispers who taunt him. But he didn't speak. He couldn't. But he remembered, all too well, those were the words he spoke long ago. It seemed so long ago.

 _'Did she deserve that Marco? To be lied to, to be manipulated?'_

"I didn't lie. I wanted to be. I tried, didn't I?"

 _'You didn't lie. Just believed in one. And ignored everything that said otherwise. You convinced her that you could be someone who would get to know her. Someone she deserves. And she took you up on that promise. She was the one who asked you on that date. The date that led to you two going steady. She fell for you. And your ignorance.'_

 _'But she was smart, Marco. She'd caught on to something you refused to. Must be hard for her to do it too. Because you haven't done it yourself. Maybe she's out there, thinking about what went wrong. At what point she lost you. Maybe thinking that it was her fault. Somehow. Not knowing it was you, who longed for another, even before she considered to be with you._

 _'Did she deserve that Marco? Did she deserve you?'_

"No. She didn't. She deserved someone better. But still …"

' _Still what, Marco? Clinging on to a bit of hope? Why so stubborn? You know that ignorance is dangerous, Safe Kid.'_

"Maybe I could become someone she deserves? To be there for her. Prove to her that … I didn't want Mewni. Didn't need it. Maybe we could make it work again? She's my best friend, isn't she?'

' _We both know that isn't true.'_

"Jackie?"

Her voice was clear. It was Jackie! She was here. Then a waft of the salty ocean breeze had tickled his nose. He could hear the seagulls maowed and keowed as they flew overhead, calling for their families and friends to gather and rest for the night. As the orange light of the sunset cast on the pier where they stood. He saw Jackie standing there in her stunning blue dress. Looking contemplative, reassured as her visions for their future were not cast in doubt. Behind her was the amusement park of Echo Creek Pier. He saw the booth where he tossed a few balls into a cup to win her a prize. Well, the booth where she won herself the prize after many of his failed attempts. And close by was the restaurant where they gorged themselves and set a sickly lobster free just because they felt sorry for the creature. A spontaneous endeavor. It was risky, unpredictable yet they still did it. They took the risk.

They should have gone back for the rest like she wanted. Even if she was just kidding. He wanted to see that smile again and spend a little more time together. Just a little more.

Because this was the pier they spent their last date. The date he took her on just to prove how much she meant to him. The date that became their final one.

She'd caught on. She knew he was forcing himself for her. Forcing himself to stay in the quiet town of Echo Creek even if all he wanted was to be back in the Kingdom of Mewni. Deny as he might she still knew. Marco was a bad liar. And maybe she was right. No, Marco knew she was definitely right.

Because back on Mewi, he was a knight! Saviour of the crown! He was someone. But on earth, he was just another kid going through high school. Another card on the deck. Maybe it was for the best he'd go back to Mewni. Learn a few more things. Take part in grand adventures. And then what? At what point will it end? And if it did, would he simply return to earth? Because he belongs there, right? Where did he belong?

Was that what he really wanted? But he wanted to make their relationship work, didn't he? Their date was all for her, after all. To convince her this was his home.

Or maybe it was a lie he wanted to believe in. And what he really did was try to convince himself. To truly believe in that lie. And maybe a small part of him knew that and wanted their relationship to be over. Because maybe she became an obligation.

No, that wasn't true. She wasn't. She was the girl who accepted him, failures and insecurities included. The girl who gave him the courage to surpass them all. For everything she has done, she deserved someone better, and Marco knew he could be that someone. He didn't need Mewni. That's not where he belongs. He wanted to make things right. To return what she did for him. He truly wanted to. He belongs here!

He called out to her. Begged for her to stay. Begged that she would hear him. But his voice won't come out, can't come out. He could feel his chest burning as he tried to scream in vain hoping anything would be heard. But there was none. He screamed again and again and again but the silence just grew.

 _'Stay amazing Marco.'_ Said Jackie bringing out her skateboard. She never did leave her home without it.

She bid him farewell and started to skate away on her board. He couldn't let her leave. He couldn't let her go. Not this time. Not again. He ran towards her hoping to catch up. But a tug around his waist prevented him to go further. He didn't know what it was, but he needed to remove it. She was leaving him! Whatever it was that kept tugging him, he needed to be separated from it.

Separated?

 _'There. Now we won't get separated,'_ a voice echoed from far away.

But it wasn't like the voices before. It was different. A memory far too recent. He wasn't alone in this cave.

Janna!

He followed the tug of the rope wrapped around his waist. How long had it been since they were separated like that? Had they even moved at all? How long had he left her there alone in the dark?

He traced its length and finally reached the end of the rope. He felt a figure writhing on the floor. His heart raced as panic consumed him. His hands shook as fear crawled up inside and spread to every inch of his body. He could feel her, cold almost lifeless. He tried to reach out but was only met with resistance as she flailed her arms about. He fought her trying desperately not to harm her, trying to call out to her. Letting her know that he was still there. Yet, she clawed and kicked him, making it clear that she wants him to stay away. She was afraid. And he made her afraid.

"Janna! Janna, it's me!" He screamed trying to calm her. Yet only silence was heard.

He grabbed her and pulled her in, found a way past her opposition and envelop her in his arms. He held her tight, not allowing himself to let go. Never again. He could feel her breath short, quick shivering with the same fear that crawled in him. He could feel her heartbeat pounding quicker and harder threatening to leave her behind just to escape the nightmare. He squeezed tighter wishing he could take it all away. Everything that made her this way. If only he knew how.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" He whispered close to her ears hoping she would hear him.

"I'm sorry." He pleaded, again and again, hoping she'll know that it's him. He called out to her yet silence still remained.

 _'You're worthless, Marco.'_

Then the voice, the echoing whispers, turned into a laugh. A familiar laugh. Taunting and malignant. The same laugh, delighting in their agony. Grinning their malicious smile, watching them squirm. They were here.

They needed to get away before those creatures found them. Marco

wrapped his belt around the thread before securing it back to his pants. He still needed his guide, the help of an old friend. He tried to pull Janna up, encouraged her to move and escape their incoming pursuers. But she refused. Resigned to the fate she found herself in. No longer having the strength to struggle. He wouldn't let her do this to herself. He couldn't. He carried her in his arms as now, he had only one thing on his mind. And that was to save her.

Somehow.

And the laughter increased a chorus more. An insidious chanting that was closing the distance between them. Maybe they aren't real. An illusion? A trick? He didn't care. He just knew he needed to go. He needed to run.

He ran and he ran until exhaustion took hold. Pain surged through his legs and knees that burned like fire through his veins. His breath stung with each pass like a thousand needles at the back of his throat. His arms numbed and locked into place. And yet, he continued to run. Marco had heard something about dying from exhaustion and thought that maybe that's how he'll go. The good thing about the cave, however, was that you can't die inside it. But the thought of death grew into an enticing dream.

And all around, he saw those sunken eyes, constantly staring, waiting for him to stop, to fall and then they would pounce. Their breath grew near, slithering down his neck as the laughter grew louder and louder, echoing inside of him. They were just waiting. Waiting for him to exhaust himself. So when they finally grab hold of him, he won't resist. And when they had their way, they would bask in his unceasing tormented screams. All because he can't die inside this cave.

But he wasn't alone, was he? It wasn't just him they were after. The laughter then faded into screams. A shriek that sliced his head, slowly and meticulously. Making him feel it's tormented screech. The screams were begging for help. Begging for his help. And undoubtedly, those screams were Janna's.

Impossible! It wasn't real! But her screams kept calling to him pleading to know where he was. Every shriek was a dagger that plunged its way into his heart. Blood curdled in her voice choking her every single time. She cried, damning him for the pain he brought upon her.

But he was carrying her, wasn't he? Or maybe that's what he wanted to believe? Instead, it was one of the creatures. Hoping to catch him off guard. Because whoever, whatever he was carrying grew colder and colder. Lifeless.

But the makeshift rope was still tied around his waist. And around her waist. The rope Janna made.

 _'There. Now, we won't get separated.'_ The memory of her voice cried once again with her confidence laying bear. A confidence Marco drew his certainty from.

"We won't Janna." He whispered yet still no sound escaped.

"We won't." He repeated as the screams echoed louder begging him to make her pain stop.


	7. Chapter 7: A World Recedes

Marco carried Janna to a pocket within the caves where the darkness didn't reach. A pocket he had stumbled upon in his previous venture through here. A pocket that the red thread passed by. He unbuckled his belt, releasing his guide and made their way inside.

The peculiar green glow of the blooming flowers that trailed along the walls lit the cave to a twilight dim. From the ceiling high above, a pillar of water crashed down into a lake not far from them. Strangely enough, the water made no sound. A silent stream that receded to worlds below and appeared so violent.

Marco set Janna down by the bed of the lake. She curled herself into a ball hugging her legs with knees pressing against her chest. He was concerned as she vacantly stared to places unknown. And was as silent as the waters of the fall. Her mind somewhere far beyond. He wished he could pull her back. Carry her to this reality. He sat beside her with his arms gripping her shoulder in a desperate embrace. Begging for her return.

"Hey, are you okay?" He whispered half expecting the words to not come out. Even so, those words were merely gasps of breath, remnants of what transpired. A surge of adrenaline had numbed his pain after running for so long. So much so that it made him forget how far he actually went. But that adrenaline was beginning to wear off. And soon fatigue would grab hold of him and send him off to a deep slumber. He found his mind fading in and out of existence. A lulling escape. He fought off that exhaustion or tried to, at least. Because he didn't want to leave her like that. Not now. Not just yet.

She was still cold, as cold as she was when he left her in the dark. He rubbed her arms in an effort to warm her up. If only they still wore their jackets. But didn't they used them for another purpose? Then at the corner of his eye, he took notice of an object Janna held in her clenched fist. It was the dimensional scissors. The same ones that lead them here. The ones she used to cut their jackets to create the makeshift rope that tied them together. The rope that saved them. She probably had held onto them since then. Though, as he tried to pry them off her, he caught a glimpse of her shirt riddled with holes, scrapes, and tears. Those rocks must have found a way to rip her clothes. It was dark, after all, so she couldn't see where she was going. That had to be true. He needed it to be. He hid his shears at the sheath on his back, then he saw the leather straps that hung around her. The straps of the satchel she was carrying.

"You don't have to carry that sachel of yours anymore." He said. "Why don't you set it aside so you could relax?"

But she didn't answer. She was still far beyond his reach. To a place, he can't go. Still, he wanted to help. He worked to remove the bag she wore. That extra weight she was lugging. Wishing he could do more. To remove any burden she bore. Though, in the process of inching the strap off, he managed to knock her green beanie.

"Sorry." Marco quickly apologized. "I guess this thing isn't easy to move around."

He gave her a small chuckle hoping she would respond with one of her own. Still, she was silent. He grabbed her fallen beanie as he set her bag aside. Maybe he could return these when she asked for them. He wished this could be an opportunity for her to talk to him. If only she would. He sat beside her once again. Her dark hair draped over her face threatening to hide her even further. He brushed the few strands that dared keep her away and hoped this would allow her to face him. But she simply looked away. He never realized how different she looked without the hat. Though, the lack of one wasn't the reason for this change.

It was as if the cold tattered cloak that once bound him and plunged him into that world of numbness had found it's way to her. But she was able to pull him out of it, wasn't she? Maybe he could do the same thing to her. If he could only play her song.

He knelt down in front of her and readied himself. Ready to pluck her strings as she did to him. Ready to rile her up and pull her back to this reality. He was ready, and yet, he wasn't sure what exactly to say.

How does she do it? How does she know the right words to say? How could she be so certain that she wouldn't push him further, somewhere far beyond? He looked at her in a vain attempt to find the answers plastered somewhere. But all he found was nothing. Her certainty, her confidence no longer radiated. The only thing left was a cold icy presence. He wished he had any certainty to offer. To return what he had taken from her.

He was afraid. That if he said something, anything wrong, it would make it impossible to pull her back. It was too risky, too unpredictable. Too uncontrollable. Maybe she was right when she told him that he can't play her part. As she was right about many things.

But his body grew weak as his fatigue beckoned an alluring call. An enticing thought to collapse right then and there. But he didn't want lull into unconsciousness. And leave her stirring in that damning world on her own. He grabbed her hand. As a comfort for her but it was much more so for him. He called to her once again. Begged for a response. But the only answer he got was a ringing inquiry. If he couldn't do the simplest of things, what worth did he have?

She sat there, clinching up her knees to her chest as the voices still echoed in her mind. They stab every inch, clawed their way out, making every effort just to be heard. Because she didn't want them to. As she was still back there. Among the darkness within the cave.

' _It's dark Janna, really dark.'_ They mocked.

' _But it's a good thing you have him, right? His warmth. His safety. It's a shame he would have to leave.'_

"Who's talking? Am I hearing dead people?" She yelled, but she couldn't hear herself speak. The voices, however, both hers and the stranger's, rang inside her head as though they were her own thoughts. But the stranger's words were louder, stronger and weirdly familiar. A nostalgic companion that was long thought lost.

She remembered what Marco said about not hearing anything inside of this place. Considering what she was experiencing, it was a false assumption on his part. Or rather a half-truth, since she still couldn't call to him. A heads-up about the strange voices would have been nice. Unless he didn't know about them, it. And this could be her imagination running amuck.

' _Does it matter, Janna? You'd simply chuck this up to things you don't understand. Things that don't make sense and just leave it at that. Simple. Uncomplicated. That's what you wanted, right? That's what you always do. If only you could do that to everything.'_

"Mind your manners." She scolded. "Didn't your mother teach you that it's rude to call people stupid? Or does she run her mouth like a gaping hole as much as you?"

' _Janna, Janna, Janna. Putting up your walls. Wearing a mask. Believing in a fabricated plot of your own making. Like the one you told, Marco. What was it again? 'You had a bet.' Nice excuse. But honestly, who would take you up on that bet? A silly little notion making money off other people's fortune or grievances. Good thing he believed it, however. Because of course, he would, You're Janna. That one weird girl who plays with emotions. Especially his. What exactly compelled you to do such a thing?'_

"Can't answer that, Mr.? Ms.?" She asked. "You got me at a disadvantage here. You know my name. Mind telling me yours?"

She attempted to take hold of the conversation. To steer it away from what they, it wanted. But it simply went on. Ignoring her request completely.

' _Remember how you found out about it, though? Their break-up. Jackie, Marco and you were supposed to try that Ultra Spicy Burrito at Britta's Tacos. They've been advertising them a lot on those streaming sites. "Hotter than the summer!" You were excited to see who among the three of you could handle it. If the ad was to be believed, that is. Intrigued enough to see the reaction of those who can't. Especially Marco's. Writhing in that minor discomfort. You could possibly deny him a drink of water or any form of relief until he satisfied some arbitrary task, a bargaining chip. A song you couldn't wait to play. Wondering how long he could last. Or how far he could go before his girlfriend comes to his rescue. It even took you and Jackie pressuring him before he finally agreed. Try as you might, you couldn't do it on your own. And what was it that actually convinced him?'_

"Jackie whispering something in his ear." Janna laughed. "And Marco's face became so red I swear, Jackie must have smeared a tomato on it or something."

They had a little movie night at Marco's place. It was just the three of them. They would have invited more but most of their friends were out of town for the summer. Though, Janna did prefer the company of a smaller group. Much fewer lives to keep track of. Still with a group that small, she couldn't help but feel like a third wheel. Janna hand-picked a couple of horror movies from the streaming site. A few of her favorites she wanted to share with them. Jackie enjoyed the frights but not as much as clinging to Marco for solace. And Marco, meanwhile, was visibly enamored with Jackie's reaction more than the movie itself. So Janna was simply there, munching on the snacks, reveling in the show. Both of them. It didn't matter to her that the movies she presented were relegated to an excuse or background noises for another activity. Because the couple was still having a great time. Their smiles and cheer were unlike anything she saw from them before. And she never saw that since.

"I remembered after that," Janna chuckled reminiscing on that night. But she cut herself mid-sentence when she realized she was getting a little too familiar with that disembodied voice. With the stranger. She didn't know how it knew of their plan or as a matter of fact, how it knew who she was. She kept quiet. Not wanting to deal with it anymore. But her only escape was back to the silence and the ever-increasing darkness that surrounded her.

' _You were never jealous of those two.'_ The voice spoke again. ' _But you were of them being happy in their own happiness. Wondering what it would feel like. To be with someone like Marco. Wishing to have something like what they shared. But ultimately, you were contented with what you have. Living vicariously through them perhaps?'_

Janna refused to answer. Refused to engage with whatever that was talking. She must ignore it. It was prying too deep into her memories. Probably trying to find something. She couldn't allow it to. She shouldn't. Maybe it would leave her alone if it didn't get a reaction out of her. She tried to drown it out. She recited poetry, got a tune stuck in a loop, tried remembering something else. Anything else. She tried desperately to drown it out. But the voices remained. Clear, loud.

' _But on the day you guys were supposed to meet, you got a call. It was Jackie, wasn't it? Calling to say she wasn't coming. She sounded a bit weird, didn't she Janna? Then what was it you did next?'_

"Benumb'd my eyes; my pulse grew less and less" She recited trying her best to ignore their words. "Pain had no sting, and pleasure's wreath no flower."

' _You went to her house. And when she didn't answer the front door, you went to the side and climbed up to the window of her room. It was for the first time, wasn't it? But she didn't seem surprised. Reputation preceded you, probably. Her boyfriend was, after all, the same boy who owned the bedroom you sneak into quite often, just so you could tease the poor lad. Why does he put up with you?'_

"O, why did ye not melt, and leave my sense!" She continued.

' _Jackie was still lying at her bed. Still hadn't got out of it. Her room was decorated with posters of bands you really had no taste for. Her computer was next to the window you just entered. You even thought someone might easily take it away if she wasn't careful. Though, the room seemed smaller than you remembered. That's because you haven't been there for a long while, have you? She hasn't invited you as often as she once did._

 _You approached Jackie, took a seat at the foot of the bed. And you asked what was going on. She told you-'_

"That they were on a break!" Janna interrupted. "It didn't make sense, so I went to Marco. Then we ended up here."

' _That she did. But it wasn't as simple as that. No matter how much you wanted it to be. And besides, that wasn't the part that didn't make sense._

 _She told you that by the end of summer, at the start of the school year, Marco was going back to Mewni. He didn't want to at first. But, as per her words, she'd given him an out. And that's when she told you they were on a break. That she needed time to think. And when you asked her what that meant. She just looked away twiddling her thumbs. Hoping her silence would let the question pass._

 _But she couldn't have let him go without severing their ties completely, could she? You knew Marco would have fought for her otherwise. It was clear. She dumped him but couldn't even bring herself to say so. Maybe because she still didn't want to realize it. Or in some small way, whenever he would return, she hoped they would find another chance. Why would she do that, you wondered. Allowing herself to feel that way? That was the confusing part, wasn't it Janna? But you knew she needed to let him go. She was mature enough to let him go. Because Marco belonged to that world. If only you felt the same, then maybe it would be easier._

 _She told you she wanted to be alone. And you knew you should have stayed. Comforted her in her time of grief. Be the friend she needed. Help her get out of the miserable hole she found herself in. But what did you do instead? Convinced yourself that she actually wanted to wallow. To be left alone. Gave her what she requested. All because you were afraid. That if you stayed, she might actually get over him. And the chances of Marco leaving would be cemented. And you don't want that, right Janna?"_

"They could do whatever they want. I don't care if he wants to leave." She shrugged but her annoyance started to flare. And she took notice. She had to be careful. Else she'll be played in whatever game the voice was planning. Or was it already executed?

' _What are you on about? Who are you trying to fool? If you want evidence, check your bag, Janna. What do have? His phone? His shears? That's a lot of things that's his, isn't it? And all those things you swiped off him. Things he probably couldn't deal having without. You also have his cape, don't you?'_

"Cape? That's the first thing I've heard of it."

' _Don't play dumb, Janna. You saw the cape lying on the bed when you visited him. That light blue cloth he wore ever since he got back from Mewni. The same one he went on and on about how the king granted him that cape. Knighted him! He would often tell those kinds of stories. Staging a coup. Chasing after an inter-dimensional being, trading at Qumin Tall.'_

"Kuruk Minta." She corrected.

' _So you were listening to him. Thought you just file those under things you don't understand. Because really, what use do you have for them? They were simple stories. Or were they tales that you wanted to be a part of? Knowing you could never be? He wanted to go back there, didn't he Janna? Though, he never truly left._

 _He belongs to that world now. So why did you take it?'_

"Because it's fun? Because I can? It's not that big of a deal."

' _You're right. It's not. Just one of your little songs. But was it? No. It was different this time around._

 _When you went to his place, you saw him still indecisive about what Jackie was already sure of. He removed that cape. His tether to that world. Laid it on his bed as he contemplated going back. Maybe he believed that if he wasn't wearing it that he wouldn't think of Mewni. You saw your opportunity. If you help him remove that tether. Help him convince himself to purge any desire of returning. There's a chance for him to stay with her. Stay in Echo Creek. That's the only way he would. Because you know he would never stay for you.'_

"Shut up!" She gritted her teeth. She didn't want to have to say it. Didn't want whatever was talking to rile her up. Poke at her and force something out. But it was getting harder and harder to ignore it.

' _Ignore as you might, but you can't deny that no one could replace him. Not really. Because no one else could sing the way he does with you. No one else could sway to the beat of your tune. No one else could play his melody. It's your song, after all. Yours and Marco's. A lovely little carol._

 _Wouldn't you want to keep playing that song, Janna?_

"Maybe. No. I don't know. No, there are a lot of people out there not just him!"

' _But do you want someone else?_

 _And what are you to him, Janna? That weird girl who teases him? Who annoys him? Who makes his life unbearable? Ruining his world of order and predictability. All for what? For you to feel superior? In control?'_

"No! That's not-

' _Or is it because you want that to experience that predictability. For everything to make sense. Because the only thing in your life that does is him. But to him? What are you really, Janna?'_

"I'm his- He's my friend, isn't he?"

' _Or that's what you wanted to believe. Maybe he just hangs around you because you're friends with Jackie. The girl he actually likes. The fact is you're not even that close. If it wasn't for her you might as well be worlds apart.'_

"That's not true! It can't! We've-"

' _Been friends since kindergarten? No, you're something less. You're just a problem, Janna. An annoyance. He only seemed to care for you because he pities you. That's why you hate it so much, isn't it? His comfort, his warmth. The way he makes you feel safe. You're a bothersome little pest, aren't you? He's better off with someone else, so he doesn't have to deal with you. Doesn't have to worry about you. Because once you get used to that. Once it became predictable. You would never let it go._

 _Is that why you kept trying to push him away with your little song? Annoy him more and more, so he would hate you. So he's the one who would leave you. Since you failed in wanting to leave him. Is that why you act the way you do? Distant. Aloof. Pretending you don't care. It's no big deal. Because you believed it's better if he never knew you? If you didn't exist in his life? Maybe he would never have ended up in this cave again if you didn't. All because you wanted to order take-out._

 _Now, he was going back to Mewni. To the world, he belongs. Just like you wanted. And yet you still cling on. Pretend all you want, Janna. Pretend all you want. But he's going to leave. Leave you. Alone! And you don't want that. You need him.'_

"I don't need him! So what if he does leave?! It's no big deal. I'll be fine!"

' _Of course, Janna. Why wouldn't you be?'_

Then the voices fade and reality had sunk back in. She was inside the cave. Still in the dark. But she wasn't alone right now. She clasped her arms thinking that Marco was still there. But to her surprise, he wasn't. She couldn't feel him. Feel anyone else. She swung around hoping that she would find him somewhere and probably apologize for hitting him later. But still nothing. It could be a joke. A trick. Marco became desperate enough to play her part that he devolved into using this tactic. Though, she knew he would never do that. She was certain he won't. But she wanted to believe he would. Needed to believe he would. Because the alternative was far worse. That she was left there, in the dark, alone. Like she wanted to be.

Then she heard a laugh. A laugh she only heard once before. A taunting laugh. Malicious. She could feel their smiles excited to pounce on her. Their chilling tendril-like clasps coiled around her shoulders and down to her waist. She needed to run. Needed to get away. But the darkness stretched on into eternity. And the abyss bound her. Fear crept up to every inch and froze her into place. She needed to melt everything away once more. A warmth to cast away doubt. She needed-

' _I don't need him!'_ The voice roared. But it wasn't the stranger's. It was hers. An echo from moments ago.

She wanted this, didn't she? Fought to believe she did. The cold kept growing leaving her numb in the dark. Visions flew past as her mind trying to cope with the reality. Visions she could not form. And as her will began to dwindle away so too did the voices and laughter. But the howls and whispers sounded off in the ever-present silence. Soft, Incoherent. Tricks of the mind. Then for the first time in her life, she didn't fear the dark. Though, she didn't feel anything at all. What felt like days, weeks must have past as she drifted off to realities unknown. And dwell forever in that infinite space. Stirring in that numbness.

Now, she was there somewhere sitting across him. With Marco desperately trying to comfort her. Begging for her to return to this reality. What right does she have to earn this? She caused him nothing but grief and pain. And her silly little songs were nothing more than an inconvenience to him. An annoyance. He doesn't deserve this. Doesn't deserve to feel this way towards her. And maybe if she was finally gone, he wouldn't have to.

"What are you doing?" Marco asked as he noticed Janna making an effort to remove the restraints she placed herself. The makeshift rope that tied her to him.

But she didn't answer. Couldn't bear to answer. She refused to look at him. Couldn't handle the worried look in his eyes. Not anymore. She first needed to separate herself from him. Then maybe figure something else out. She hasted her pace in a frantic move to avoid Marco from catching on. But she wasn't fast enough.

"Stop! You need to stop!" He begged, grabbing her arms to prevent her from going any further. He couldn't let her do it. Couldn't bear her to. "Why are you doing this?"

"Just come out and say it, Marco!" She yelled. Finally, facing him. "It was my fault! I got us into this dimension. I got us into this damn cave. I got us further inside! It's my damn fault! Hell, I was dead weight back there that you literally had to carry!"

' _You're just a problem, Janna! An annoyance.'_

"It's not your fault!" He responded. "I'm the one who opened the portal. If anything it's my-"

"Don't you dare, Marco!" She interrupted screaming her words out. "Don't you dare cover for my mistakes! Don't you dare pity me! Why do you even care? You don't need this guilt! You don't need me! You don't need-"

"But I do need you!" He shouted.

His words echoed with its deafening silence. He never realized it. I do need you. He felt those words crawled out from far within him. Too far to be new. It wasn't just the thought of losing her in the caves, was it?

"I've been there." He said calmly. "I heard those voices. They hit you and hit you with everything you know, everything you hate, everything you fear. Until you just feel … numb. I know … you would … would wish … would wish they were wrong."

' _Believing in a lie is just pure ignorance.'_

"I barely made it out before. And I don't know if I could do it again. I know you, Janna. You're a lot smarter, a lot stronger than me and maybe you could do a far better job escaping here than I ever could. So I need you, Please."

"You need someone. Anyone." Not me. But Janna kept that last part to herself and didn't know exactly why. She looked away. Denying him. Because she couldn't bear to otherwise. She shouldn't need him. She tried to believe that it was true. Needed it to be true. Because if she had a taste of his sweetness, his tenderness, the comfort that he gave, she would want it all. She can't let herself feel that way. Because when the time came for him to return to the world where he belongs, it would be too painful for her to let go. To let him go. She just couldn't. She wasn't anything to him anyway.

"That's not true," Marco reassured her. "If it was all up to me, we would still be at that entrance digging in the dark. Instead of making it almost halfway through out of here. Probably."

But was it? Marco wasn't entirely sure himself. Maybe he just wanted to believe that. Another lie he would hide behind. What if it was, how could he tell? And if it was a lie does he want it to be? He wasn't sure what to do anymore. Or what to say. Or what to-

' _Relax, Marco'_ her voice echoed within him.

' _Relax, really?'_ He thought. ' _I don't think you notice but, you're ready to leave me! And I can't do anything! What a perfect time to relax!'_ Then he wondered what she would've said next. What smart-mouth comment she would inevitably fall on him making him see things a bit clearer. He needed her confidence, her certainty. Her kind of control. Because in all honesty, he can't give her that.

' _Don't go taking my part, Marco. I don't think you could handle it.'_ No, he can't. He never could.

"And if it wasn't for this," he continued tugging on the rope that tied them together. "I would still be running around there like a madman. And it wasn't as fun as when you do it to me. You told me once before, Janna. I can't play your part."

And what exactly is that part, Marco? Though, she didn't say that outright. He was just being coy. Turning up the charm. She knew he had no idea what exactly he was talking about. How could he even know? She didn't exactly tell him about it. She never told anyone. But still, wasn't it nice to hear him say it, at least?

He grabbed on to her shoulders and feared to ever let her go. But his exhaustion crept up. And it was far more difficult to fight it now than it was before. His vision started to blur, and he could feel himself drift off. But he couldn't allow her to go. Not now. Not just yet. He planted his thumb on her chin and guided her eyes to meet his. All so she knows it was true when he said, "Please Janna, I need you. Not anyone. You. Please don't go."

She felt dirty. Disgusting. Low. That she would have to resort to something terrible. But she needed to. All so he would hate her. Leave her in the dark. Forget her. Because she had to make him believe that he didn't need her. She had to. She stared dead into his eyes with an icy glare. And froze her heart all so she couldn't feel. She sneered at him with all the rage she could muster.

"If only you told the same thing to Jackie! But look where you guys ended up." She bellowed. "Let me go, Marco! Or are you already looking for another girl to replace her!? Aren't you a damn pig!?"

With all the fury and wrath those words she stabbed him with, Marco saw it all as a facade. A mask. And behind it all, he saw her fear, her anxiety. The same ones he felt. The ones he failed to take away. Whatever the voices told her, they've done a great deal. And he knew she was certain that she needed to get away. That it was better to cast aside someone who was as useless as him. Maybe, it was for the best. If only he had the strength to let go. He couldn't even do that right. What worth did he have?

"I'm sorry." He cried as he wrapped his arms around her.

She wanted to hate it. But she couldn't. His warmth embraced her once again. And as it melted the heart she once froze, her fear at the thought of losing him, of being left alone, burst forth and flooded her. She needed this. She needed him. His tenderness. The comfort he gave. His safety. She didn't care for anything anymore. Of what may come, what future heartache she would endure. It didn't matter. She held on tight. Tighter than she ever knew. Because she feared, more than the dark, that if she let go, she would be back there. Alone.

"Please, don't let me be alone." She pleaded.

He felt her tears running down his chest. He squeezed her close, not knowing how to rid of her grief, her pain. Wishing he could do more. Or have the fortitude to make promises he could keep. But this time he needed to. He gathered everything he had. Everything he took from her. Her certainty, her confidence. And offer her his own. He placed his hand on her cheek and guided her eyes to meet his. Reassuring her that he was there, he was real. That she was not alone. And for her to know that all of it was true, when he made his solemn vow.

"I'm here, Janna." He declared. "I'll always be here."

And then he saw her, smiling. He never realized what a simple act could do. That her smile could make him feel. His heart lifted as if all their pain went up with it. That's one thing about Janna. The way she could lighten the mood. He wiped a tear that escaped her. The little help he could offer. He didn't have much strength left in him. His vision blurred as fatigue pounced on. And so he leaned in closer. Because he could only manage a whisper.

"I need you, Janna." He reminded. "More than you know."

He brushed off a few strands of hair to the back of her ear. Strands that loomed to block him from seeing her. He wrapped his arms around her lower back pressing her against him. He held her even tighter hoping to absorb her pain, her agony, her fear. He moved his lips ever closer to hers begging her to accept. For him to offer something more. To allow him to take it all. Every burden she bore.

She had a taste. Of his sweetness. His tenderness. His warmth. And desperately craved to have it all. She looked back at his deep brown eyes and saw the sincerity, the passion gushing forth. Begging for her acceptance. She formed her hands on the ridges on his back. They were sturdy, strong. Much like the stability, she didn't know she sought.

"I know, Marco." She whispered to him, a tenderness of her own. "Because I need you too."

She planted her lips on his. And she accepted everything that was him as he took all of her grief, all her pain away. They clenched each other tight daring not to let go in fear of the other fading to nothingness. She allowed him to part her lips, as he savored that honeyed zest. The need for him, the feel, an electrical current surging through every inch of her body. And he could feel her, her glow, her radiance engulfing him in its wake. The taste of her that's ever so sweet. A need for such deep-seated desire.

And for a moment, deep within the cave, in a pocket lit to a twilight dim where the darkness didn't reach. Reality and all that came with it, recede to the unknown much like the waters of the silent falls. For a time, a world was built entirely of their own where all that mattered was him and her. Immersed in the sensations that overwhelmed them both.

But only for a moment.


	8. Chapter 8: An Everlasting Song

Marco opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling most recognizable to him. The wooden foundation of the roof above had warped a bit due to moisture and age. A few singes littered the structure all throughout. Some of it was due to the pup who sat on his chest. The little scamp must have woke him up from his slumber. A pet who could not wait to greet him in the morning.

"Good morning to you too, Barco Jr." He greeted petting the pug as it wagged its tail in pure delight. Barco Jr. gave an ecstatic bark and in its joy, shot a searing hot beam of a laser from its eyes. Lasers that Marco instinctively dodged. He was getting better at avoiding them if the burnt marks on the headrest were any indication.

Marco sat up from his bed. Not quite ready to seize the day, yet. The early dawn's rays crept through the curtains of the window and lit his room with its grey light. Posters of his favorite movies decorated his blank walls. He meant to frame them at some point, thinking it was too tacky not to do so. Though, he never seemed to find the time. Or that's what he kept telling himself. When in actuality, the effort was too much of a bother.

It was quiet outside. Most people were still asleep or in the midst of waking up. Not much went on this early in the small town of Echo Creek. Not much stirred but a few of the neighbor's roosters, signaling the arrival of the new day. Marco savored the morning's peace. For he only had a moment before it's all gone.

"Get out of bed Marco!" The young girl screamed bursting through the door of his room. "Today's the day!"

"Calm down, Star. I'm up." He responded unsurprised by her intrusion.

His cheery blond housemate called the puppy to scooch on past as she dragged Marco off his bed and onto his feet. She had a tendency to do this every morning. Excited about most things yet to come. Today's the day, her words rang again as he recalled that today was the first day of the new school year. He didn't quite get why she was this excited. But, at the same time, he wholeheartedly admired. An optimism in untapped potentials. Nothing was a risk if it all turned out great. He wished he had the same outlook on life. Then again, she was overflowing with so much, she was happy to share it with anyone.

"There's gonna be an orientation today, welcoming the freshmen!" She cheered. "Meaning, I'm not the New Kid anymore! There's a whole bunch coming. Think, I could be the Marco to one of them?"

"Yeah, well- Wait, what do you mean by that?" Marco asked with genuine curiosity.

"I'll let you figure that one out." She said giving him a sly smile that hid her intent.

He wasn't entirely sure what she meant. But what he was sure of was that his life changed since he met her. The principal assigned him to be guide and host of the new foreign exchange student. An exchange student integrated into the middle of the school year that no one knew was coming. The new girl who was too risky to deal with, since she had magical abilities that accidentally set the school on fire. And out of nowhere, could conjure laser shooting puppies. He resented his involvement at first. But these two grew to appreciate each other's company as time passed by.

He did want a little excitement in his life. Though, he never considered it would come in the form of a princess from a different dimension. A princess who showed him a world full of wonder and thrills. More so than he expected. Yet these adventures, the memories they shared, were ones he would never forget. Made him wish they would never end. And at this point in time, it felt like it never will.

"Why don't you let me get ready." He suggested. "And meet you downstairs for breakfast."

"Okay, but don't blame me if I eat the last bowl of Sugar Seeds. If you take too long, I might just eat the rest of the box."

"Oh, come on! The only thing left is the bland stuff Dad eats!"

"Guess you have to be first then." She challenged.

And it was on. They raced downstairs, passed every obstacle to reach the kitchen, hoping to be the first to open the cupboards and receive their grand prize. Star didn't use any magic, wouldn't be fun for her anyway. She relied mostly on what she learned from Marco, playing this game almost every morning. And Marco used to rely on his past experiences. Ones he gained running down the steps ever since he was a small child. Though now, he needed to experiment and take a few risks in his approach. Mostly because Star found ways to beat him. This time, however, those risks paid off as he was first to reach their goal.

He opened the cupboard and reached for the box that contained the sweet treasure. He quickly grabbed a bowl, took his seat.

And then he opened his eyes.

As his life in the dream began to fade from memory, the haze of reality came crawling back. His eyes filled with the green glow of the flowers inside the cave. He felt the damp rocks underneath him and spotted the silent falls, still violently crashing to the lake by his feet. He must have fallen asleep since he could only fight it for so long. But how long was he out? If only time had any meaning within this miserable cave. He could have been unconscious for a few minutes, days or even years, he could never tell. But still, he was safe. Alive. But he couldn't say the same for his companion.

"Janna! Janna!" He screamed.

The makeshift rope wrapped around his waist tied him to no one. She wasn't there. There was only the limp cloth that laid on the floor. Empty. Panic once again stirred within his mind. The familiar companion of an unwanted guest. A traumatic nightmare that froze him at that second. He dared not move forward in time. For fear of facing this reality.

Did she go back to the caves when he was asleep? No. She couldn't have, could she? He could hardly remember what happened but he felt they talked about something, didn't they? Or did she decide to forgo everything and stick to her original plan? Or maybe he was still dreaming! That must be it! Of course! He couldn't be alone in this cave, could he? Not again. This time he had Janna, right? And what if he doesn't? What if she already left and led him to-

"Relax, Marco. I'm over here." Her voice called from behind. He turned around and saw her there. Sitting among the stalagmites by her satchel.

"Don't scare me like that!" He cried purging the fear from his system and allowing his breathing to slow into a calm. Panic melted away into a stream. Serene, as it washed away all his worry.

"I'm not psychic, yet. So don't go blaming me." Janna shrugged. "I didn't know exactly when you'd wake up. You're doing okay, right Marco?"

He watched her as she left her satchel where it laid and sat down beside him. He couldn't help but noticed a few things that seemed different about her. She was a bit damp with a light blue towel drying her hair. Her dark brown skin glistening with the dim light those flowers provide. Her clothes clung to her skin shaping her figure a bit more. And those lips. Bewitching him as she spoke his name. A hypnotizing spell as he recalled their taste. Enchanting him to savor it once more.

"I'm alright. You, uh, took a dip in the lake?" He inquired still gazing at her. A curious gaze that Janna found all too alluring. A look she never saw from Marco before. A look she wanted to explore.

"I did. And it felt oh so refreshing!" She whispered. Beckoning him with a sultry look as she inched closer. "Why are you asking? Disappointed you missed the show?"

"N-no. Nothing like that!" He stuttered. "It's just …"

Just what? She wanted to push him further. Wanted him to sing that familiar tune he played so many times before. The rush of questions she instigated. To bask again in that wonderful confusion. Soaring ever higher with its melodious plot. If only he hadn't preceded playing a different tune.

"It's just, I'm glad to see you're doing fine." He said cupping her hands in his. An affectionate gesture that moved to another beat. A beat she didn't mind playing along.

"I'm always fine." She responded as she looked at where their hands meet. Hers felt so safe inside his. She traced along his arms to look up at him. And saw his chestnut hair. Ones she knew how it felt, running through her fingers when she ruffled them only moments ago. His cute little mole that sat on the corner of his eye. Those deep brown eyes. Yielding her with their security, their solace. Reassuring her the honesty of the words he once spoke.

 _'I'm here, Janna. I'll always be here.'_

She didn't know what she wanted more. To keep playing the song they've sung, traditions of long ago. Or explore this new tangent. A diversion she hadn't heard and yet comfortable to play. Would she rather bask in his predictability, to play a melody of confusion to her harmony of disruption, or would she rely on that predictability, a stability of his comfort, a constant in a life so complicated? Decisions worth to be made.

Marco felt that she was still as cold as before but now a bit wet. And so decided to help alleviate that discomfort. It's been a long time since he dealt with any of the elements within this cave. But if his memory was correct, he could use some of those elements to warm them up.

"Stay right there." He requested.

He stood up and approached the bright flowers that crawled throughout the sides of the cave. Vines attached each posy to the next. And their roots gripped so tightly to the cracks in the walls, one would think they're solely the reason for the cave's integrity. Beneath those florescent blooms were their dried predecessors. Dried enough to be kindling for a fire. He grabbed a few of them and cleared a space directly below one of the flowers. He took the shears from his back and pierced the glowing herb's thick petals allowing it to bleed. And as the liquid poured out, he settled a kindling underneath and set it ablaze into a bright yellow flame. He shook his shears of the remaining fluids making sure they only hit the rocks. He hurried back to Janna's side and began to build a bonfire for warmth.

Janna was impressed as she watched Marco's entire effort. She would never have thought that those flowers worked the way they did. But then again, this was a different dimension with different rules. Rules Marco spent most of his life learning. Rules that didn't apply to their home dimension. Rules she wasn't savvy about and had no interest in being so. Life was far too complicated as it is. She wondered if this was the world where he really belonged to. And if she had any right to take it away from him. If she had any right to ask him to stay in her world.

"There's only so much drying you could do with that towel of yours." He said. "By the way where did you get that?"

Should she tell him? A piece of her wanted it to remain hidden. To keep the subject a secret. But if she didn't bring this up, the voices inside will. And she didn't want to let that happen. She couldn't handle it otherwise.

She unwrapped the towel she used to dry her hair. Or, whatever it was she used as a towel. A light blue cloth stitched with an M as an emblem. Marco's cape. The cape that the King of Mewni knighted him with for his help in saving the kingdom, as per the stories he proudly told. A relic of the world where he belonged.

"Hope you don't mind," Janna said under her breath hoping in some way he wouldn't hear it. And maybe avoid the topic altogether. "I kinda used your cape as a towel."

"My cape!?" Marco responded. Surprised to know she had it. And in some small way, that it even existed. "Why do you even have it?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to."

Janna handed the piece of clothing to Marco. And as he held it in his hands, a sea of emotions came rushing forth. A sea wroth with an unrelenting storm, unceasing, threatening to swallow whole and drown him.

This was the cape that tethered him to the world of Mewni. The embodiment of his perceived worth as a knight. The reason why Jackie left him. As he secretly wore this cape to their final date. Unable to free himself from the dominion of his pride. Still drifting off to another place altogether. That's when he realized she was right. That he wanted to go back to that world.

And after that, he craved a normal day. A day where magic won't occur. Back to the days when everything wasn't too complicated. He removed this cape just to prove to himself that he could. Remove the tether that tied him to that world. But still, he couldn't shake the feeling that he can't. This cape started this whole ordeal and it still chased him to this place.

"Do you think of ever going back to Mewni?" Janna asked.

But that question still remained. Mewni was still too risky, unpredictable. Would he just plop into the lives of the King and Queen unannounced? What use would they have for him? And Star? They were friends. Were only friends. She probably resigned herself in thinking so. Though, her confessions of wanting to be more still rang in his mind. And staying with her, carrying the news that Jackie broke up with him? That would only complicate matters and would bring up an awkward situation he wasn't ready to confront.

Maybe he wanted something simple, something sure. And the last time he felt that way was when he was chasing down Heckapoo's countless clones. He only had one goal, and his whole life to achieve it. A simple endeavor. Fraught with dangers he knew could be dealt. Years of experience bearing fruit. Garnering more as time marched on. Everything was certain, predictable, controllable.

Maybe that's why the shears brought them here. They allowed a user to go anywhere they wanted, after all. Especially to other dimensions. And he wanted something uncomplicated. Something undoubtable. A simple endeavor. And at one point in his life, this world gave him that. A purpose. A reason to live. Though now, was it the only one?

From his pile of dried vines, He picked out two sturdy ones. They were as solid as wood once dried. He propped them up leaving a generous distance between and used a few rocks to anchor both. He untied the makeshift rope that was still secured around his waist. He then tied it to the propped up twigs making a clothesline to hang the cape. The cape hung near enough to the fire, allowing it to eventually dry without the dread of it engulfing in flames.

Though, even if it did. He figured it wouldn't be too much of a loss. The cape he once feared letting go, now seemed so minor. And at that thought, a smile found it's on his lips. Those lips Janna had kissed not so long ago. A warming smile that lifted at the corner of his face showing he was finally certain about something. A feeling he hadn't experience in a while.

"After everything? I don't think I even want to go back anymore. Had my fill of this life for a while." Marco smirked as he sat down beside her by the fire. "And besides, I made you a promise, didn't I?"

"Shut up, Marco. I'm being serious." She chuckled. Being unable to prevent her embarrassment from flooding her cheeks. She sang a melody she didn't know she could play. A melody so pleasant, she didn't mind playing it every once in awhile.

"What no other retort?" He teased. And there it was. Has he done it? He didn't believe it himself. Had he plucked her strings as she did so many times to him? The song he never got used to. Riling him up for such a cheap thrill, a cruel song. Were those songs even cruel? It wasn't just for her own pleasure, was it? For wasn't the purpose of an instrument, why strings were plucked, was to be played? Though, that song did save him once before, and maybe many times more without him realizing it.

He moved a bit closer to her. Wanting to bask in the embarrassment he wrung out. Could he push for a little bit more? To hear that luscious little song. To play more of her part and cement his claim. That he could be someone to her as she was to him.

"You're losing your touch." He said as he pressed her close. Not letting an ounce of that dearest song be unheard. He could feel it once more, her radiance, her glow. A passion he never knew he craved. That left him feeling, whole. "Didn't think one simple kiss would do that. Maybe I should give you some more?"

"Enjoy this while you could still play my part, Marco." She sighed as she formed herself into his embrace. The fire might be warm but it fails in comparison to him. She wanted it all. His tenderness. That safety he so willingly provides. She rested her head on his shoulders. A comfort like no other.

"You just wait." She bantered. "I might find some way to one-up you."

"You always do." He said as he nuzzled that warm glow. It wasn't just her song, was it? It was also someway his. Reminiscing on them now, his part was far too much to be a simple instrument. He sang it together with her. Like a melody to a harmony. Her harmony. He only now realized it, as he enjoyed playing one of his own.

She might love to keep playing this song. It wouldn't be too hard to get used to it. As it was far too comfortable underneath his arms. She wondered if Jackie had felt this way. The feeling she now had stolen from her. As she left Jackie to wallow in her own grief. Then she could feel his warmth grew hotter and burnt her with the guilt. Maybe she deserved it. This would never have happened if she only had the strength to let go. But did she want to?

"You know, Jackie told me you guys were still on a break." She reminded him. "Should we tell her about this?"

Marco wanted to delay that subject. And was on the verge of denying it all together. But he shouldn't. He kept one too many secrets from Jackie already. Secrets he never accepted himself. Even so, hadn't he believe at one point, that he would try and make their relationship work? His words seemed so hollow now. Willing to jump off on another adventure. But wasn't the previous one already done? She dumped him, right? Though, that was at the thought of him living a happier life in Mewni. To not force himself and stay with her. Stay for her.

Still, he decided to stay. He rejected Mewni. Rejected the life Jackie had wished him to live. However, he didn't stay for her but for someone else. He wondered what that would look like. Even if he tried to explain it all. How would he even explain it? What would it feel like to be in her predicament, at that moment? She truly did deserve someone better than him.

He was uncertain of what to do next. But he was certain that he wanted to be there for Janna. He needed her. And if her words were true, she needed him too.

And he could feel her as she clung to him. She felt warmer now than she did back then. Back when he left her in the dark, wrapped inside that cold tattered cloak sending her to a world of numbness. The same world she brought him out off. He made a promise to himself. That he would never allow her to feel that cold again. And that he would bring her back, if ever she did. As he knew, she would do for him.

"We weren't on a break." He confessed. "I was supposed to go back to Mewni. She wanted me to. So she dumped me for it. Can't blame her for that. 'Cause I really did want to."

"You don't still want to, right?" She jumped up facing him. She wanted to know how exactly he felt about this. About all of this. As doubt suddenly seized her, countless questions flooded her mind. If she misread every action he took. Wanting this to be something it's not. That she was foolish enough to believe in such a reality.

Then he saw her. With those worry in her eyes. The uncertainty that hid behind that dark hair that draped over. Though, she quickly brushed them aside, probably eager to clearly see his response. She really did look so different without her hat. But he wasn't too fond of that fear that engulfed her.

He slid his arm around her lower back and up to her shoulders. Squeezing her tighter than ever before. Absorbing all those fear and worry that gripped her. He planted his hand on her cheek, caressing her dark brown skin that once glistened under the flower's glow. He bore it all. All for her as he spoke in such hush tones.

"I'm staying." He reminded leaning in close. "But now, I really want to find out what exactly this is? And if you're willing to let this be what I hope it is, we can't keep it a secret."

"What do you hope this to be?" She said as her fear was swept away. She ached to hear him say it. To say what she felt this was. She rested her arms on his shoulders. Running her fingers through that chestnut hair. She advanced a bit more. Moving her lips closer to him. Enticing him with the memory of its zest.

"It's a start of something wonderful." He responded.

She dove into him. Giving a little peck. Only a taste. Savoring the memory. Withdrawing to lure him in for some more. Awakening that primal urge to seize what he wanted. And he did. He chased after those luscious lips. Quenching that ravenous desire. She let him have it all. But only for a bit. She pressed her fingers against his lips. Making him beg for a few more chances. Only to slowly cave as she gave it all once more. Their breathing short as passions bloom. She could feel their hearts pounding more and more. Awaiting that final burst of ecstasy. And he dwelled in the bliss they made, entangled in that fervent release of hunger.

Though, questions still flew inside her mind. Questions she can't quite let go. Questions that brought her out of that blissful world. But one such question could ease the rest. An inquiry into any challenges to be faced.

"Promise me, we'll talk to her?" She proposed.

"I promise you, we'll do it together." He accepted.

Maybe they could make this work. An adventure she would be a part of. She let her hand slip down to his chest. She could feel his heart pumping. Fast, hard. Riding the beat to a melody she played. In rhythm with her own heart. As their eyes meet making promises they would keep, she felt as though time had no meaning. That they could stay this way forever. Playing that everlasting song.

"Marco Diaz, breaker of hearts," Janna said. "Never thought I'd see the day. But try to break mine and you won't hear the end of it. I'll even have that in writing."

"If you want, I'll sign that contract in blood."

"Is there any other way?"

He looked into those deep amber eyes of hers. Untainted by the green glow of the flowers or the bright gleam of the fire. For her confidence in the certainty of their future shone brighter. A passion they both shared and hoped would never smolder. But those lights grew dim as the room turned a blaze in a deep crimson ray. As the silent falls began to sing a tune it never played before. A nostalgic tune both melancholic and sweet. He saw the flame he made, danced in chorus with the music. And he knew exactly how it felt to sway with it as the symphony played on. With its shimmering yellow hair in a bright red dress. Much like someone he knew that one magical night.

"Is something wrong?" Janna asked, worried as he drifted to a place far away.

"It's nothing." He smiled. A weary smile. "I'm just getting a bit hungry. Fire's hot enough to cook something."

 _'You're worthless Marco.'_

"Any more surprises about this cave you're willing to share?" She inquired.

"Well, there is this one thing."

She released him from her hold, as Marco got up and immediately took off his shirt. Jana was taken aback by this bold statement. Her face reddened as a flood of thoughts came rushing through. Flashing his figure in full.

"Slow down, Marco!" She quivered as she let out a forceful laugh, trying desperately to hide her embarrassment. "You could at least buy me dinner first."

"I'm planning to."

He made a makeshift sack tying a knot in his shirt, leaving the bottom half for the opening. He removed his shoes before running to the lake. Taking out his shears from his back, gripping them through his teeth. He dove into the silent falls and disappeared into worlds below. And soon, he resurfaced but now with something wriggling inside that shirt turned sack.

"Orders up!" Marco ecstatically yelled as he went back to her.

After peeling away the outer layer of a few pieces of kindling, he skewered those creatures he caught and cooked them by the fire. They appeared to be ordinary fishes. Of what species, Janna couldn't really tell. She didn't pay attention to those kinds of things. And she also never seen someone catch fish like that. With sheers and a sack. She didn't even know that was possible. Then again, different dimensions, different rules. And she hoped those things he caught were actually fish. Though, she trusted him to know it was at least edible. But this would probably taste horrible, or not.

As she saw Marco happily preparing a meal for both of them, it made her wonder. Even if he said those words. That he had enough of a life filled with adventures and thrills. And made those promises to her. He still seemed so comfortable in this world. Capable of things she didn't know possible. She doubted, more so that before, if she had any right to take it away from him.


	9. Chapter 9: In Memories Past

While Marco was busying himself dowsing the fire they left and fixing their impromptu campsite, Janna made a few preparations of her own. She checked her bag and made sure she still had everything, including both of their phones. They were useless now but they're still going to use them when they finally get back home. It was a small motivation for herself. A silly little thing to distract her from thinking about the possibility of never returning home.

She carried her satchel, slinging it over the cape. The cape Marco gave her to wear it as a cloak and keep her warm. Because her shirt wasn't doing a good enough job. It was littered with holes and scrapes. Ones she couldn't recall getting. So the best thing she could do was to wear it backward. Letting his cape cover the holes at her back. Then she remembered one of her father's superstitious stories.

' _If you ever find yourself lost. You could wear your shirt backward to confuse the Tikbalang tricking you.'_

It was one of her favorites. A folklore her father shared from his homeland. The _Tikbalang,_ a humanoid creature with a head and hooves of a horse. And its limbs were so long that, when it squats, its knees would reach above its head. It dwelled in thick forests, trying to trick travelers who happened to cross its path. And using its illusion magic, it could cause people to go insane. He claimed one of his cousins became insane this way. Because they didn't listen when their mother gave this advice. ' _So Iha, listen to your parents,'_ he would always reiterate. ' _We know best.'_

Her father had a lot of stories like that. She thought he was simply scaring her so she would behave herself. And listen to them when they told her what to do. But he only ended up fueling her fascination with the occult and other superstitions. As she tempted the very same creatures he warned her about. All because she was excited to see them for herself. And maybe now she got her wish.

She wondered if her father's advice would work in this dimension. A part of her wouldn't be surprised if it did. And if she told him this story, what would be his reaction? Most likely he would start panicking that his little girl went through something he tried his darndest to warn her about. Or would he be proud of her? That she listened to his advice and got herself home safe. Or would he tell her what she should have done? That another obscure family member went through the same ordeal. If that's the case, maybe she could call him and ask what to do. But she couldn't because her phone was dead.

Though, it wouldn't hurt to honor her father's stories and follow his advice. Marco had told some weird stories of his own involving this dimension. How was this any different?

"Marco, could you wear your shirt backward?" She requested.

Then he gave her this look. That as if this was the weirdest request he had ever gotten. Janna felt a small pride in that thought. That she presented an idea that's weirder than anything they'd experienced. That she still enticed him to play a melody of confusion. Found a little way to disrupt his world of order and predictability. Even in his world where a lot of things made no sense to her.

"Why?" He sang in such sweet sincerity.

"Just humor me." She responded letting him stew in that confusion.

Marco had just disassembled the clothesline. And so, he handed the makeshift rope to her as he wore his shirt backward like she asked. The whole thing brought a smile to her face. 'Welcome to my world, Marco,' she thought. Where something so simple as reversing one's shirt could prevent a powerful creature from driving them insane. But wasn't there some truth in that? After all, something as simple as a rope made out of recycled cloth prevented both of them from losing one another.

She looked at that same rope. The one she was holding in her hand. It was almost unrecognizable to what it originally was. Pieces of turquoise strips at one end tied to thick red cloth on the other. Then a ridiculous thought came waddling through her mind. That these were once separated entities, now brought together and bound them both. Keeping them safe. And as she secured the red end around herself, the end that used to be Marco's hoodie, she imagined an essence enveloping her. What once was his was now also hers. And what once was hers, she was now offering to him. A ridiculous thought indeed.

"This feels a bit strange," Marco commented as he grabbed the turquoise end, tying it around his waist.

"The shirt or the fact I have you on a leash?" She replied playfully tugging the rope as they made their way to the opening of the cave. Janna was enjoying it a little too much. Pulling the cloth, making him move at her pace. Controlling the rhythm. Making him dance to her own beat.

"Calm down, Janna." Marco laughed.

Marco strangely found some joy out of this. As he relinquished a bit of his control to her. Following the beat she created. To sing a melody to her harmony. And as she pulled on the makeshift rope that once saved them, a thought came to him. That what he had wrapped around his waist, used to belong to her. Enveloping him in this sense of certainty. That they could make it through the harshest of times. As long as they were together, much like the rope that bound them. And he hoped that bond may never be undone.

"Just testing it out." She said. "Don't want to get lost inside there do we?"

Then they were there. Standing at the edge, where the light didn't pass. Where the darkness was waiting. Waiting to consume them once more.

Reality hit her. They're doing this again. Willing to plunge right back to the malicious desires of the creatures and voices. Back in the dark. This was why Marco was reluctant re-entering this cave in the first place. If she had known back then what she knew now, would she had encouraged him to lead on?

But what other choice do they have?

"I guess this is it?" Marco said as he draped his arms over her.

A warm embrace engulfed her yet again. Filling her with a sense of security. A familiar tune to sing with. A tune she was still embarrassed about admitting up front. She didn't entirely know why. She figured it was just one of those things that didn't make sense.

"No wonder you kept wearing this thing," Janna commented snuggling up in that cape of his. "It's so comfy."

She saw that he had wrapped his belt around the red thread, or whatever he said it's was. But he kept checking again and again if he had actually attached it. And in a few moments in between, he would check to see if the rope was still tied around him. His hesitation couldn't be more obvious. Yet, she didn't bother pointing it out. Because she felt the same.

"Since we can't talk to each other inside," Marco reminded. "Willing telling me now about that beanie?"

Poor predictable Marco. Though she noticed the tone he had wasn't of curiosity or any desire to play her part. It was to delay the inevitable. Spend a little more time where their faculties are in order. Before their minds were rattled and prodded. Both of them wanted to delay it. But both knew they really shouldn't.

"You really don't know when to quit do you?" She shrugged.

And then she saw him. Staring into the abyss inside the cave. She knew that look of his. That look of doubt, anxiety. Confusion. But it wasn't one to sway with her harmony. But with another, a more nefarious one. She was never quite fond of whatever it was that dared to stir his melody away from her. That's why she kept playing her tune. Because she's the only one who could appreciate that melody.

"Tell you what, give me a piggyback ride out of here and maybe I'll tell you." She teased.

"Come on," he replied. "I carried you halfway through here already."

"And I appreciated that, Marco. But a girl has to keep a few secrets."

"This coming from someone who basically took most of mine?"

"Hey, I never said it has to be my own."

And yet as she looked at him, his mind still cast off far into the shadows of the cave. Evident in his eyes was the same fear that gripped her once before. That they were now willingly subjecting themselves to the same torment they injured not so long ago. It was tempting to remain inside this pocket. To live their lives in this twilight dim room. And continue to dwell in the world they created for themselves. A world of passions that sang to a different song. Though as tempting as it may be, she knew they can't. She needed to charge her phone.

"Relax, Marco," Janna said as she placed her hand on his chest. "We'll do this together."

She sang to a different tune. She could feel him calmed a bit and so did she. She looked up and saw him smiling back. And all her worry was lifted off in an instant. She formed herself around him. A comforting position that became so familiar.

He was glad she was there with him. Made him confident that they could face any opposition that came their way. As she sang her song together with his. How could something so simple as a song held that much power?

"Ready to get back inside?" Janna asked and Marco chuckled.  
"I'm ready to get out."

-0-

It was quiet. Unforgivingly so. She expected the voices to make themselves heard by this point. Yet the silence still reigned. Maybe they can't pick her apart. Since she had nothing to fear from them anymore. Or maybe her father's advice worked. A superstition from a far away land also worked in another dimension. Or maybe they're buying their time. Constantly waiting for her to lower her guard. Whichever it was, she was ready for them this time around. But what she wasn't prepared for was sheer boredom.

She thought about how long their walk would take. Or how long it had been. She tried counting her steps to pass the time. But quickly abandoned that idea after a few short tries. And gave up on compounding her boredom with another mundane task. Then her mind wandered off. To a question that bogged her. If Marco's stories were correct, they would return to earth at a point in time close to when they left. This meant she could still go back to Jackie. Help her out in her time of grief. But how would she approach the subject?

Was it best to not approach it at all? Or just blurt it out quickly and just see what happens? Just yell out that ever since she dumped Marco, he started to date someone else. Throw all subtlety out the window, nothing could ever go wrong! The best way, she supposed, was to play it by ear. Let her control the conversation and see where they would end up.

But hadn't Jackie asked to be alone? Kind of an awkward moment if she so happens to return after agreeing with her. She needed an excuse. Like one she had before? Before this whole mess? She had bought sandwiches for them to share. One for each of them. Using it as an alibi of sorts. She could break into her room through the window again. Because she knew Jackie won't answer the front door.

Then Janna saw her. Jackie was still lying in her bed. Still underneath her covers. Probably hadn't gotten up since the last time she was there. Probably hadn't eaten yet. Good thing she had those sandwiches. She went inside hoping Jackie would allow her to help.

"Jackie, I know you said, you wanted to be alone." Janna reminded, barging into her room through the window. "But I can't walk around thinking you'll starve to death. I got something for the both of us. Unless you want me to leave it here?"

"No, I'm-" Jackie startled as she sat up from her bed. "I could really use the company."

Janna sat on the floor at the foot of the bed. And called Jackie to join her. Janna wanted to use the bed as a backrest and the hardwood floor was quite comfortable to sit on. She wanted them to get cozy as she figured they have a long discourse to get into.

Jackie sat down beside her and took the sandwich offered. She was wearing a faded yellow pair of pajamas. It was something like what she wore way back when they were little kids. Spending nights at sleepovers at a friends house. She looked so vulnerable. Unlike the confident Jackie, Janna once admired. Who sported that cool and calm air around her. Where nothing in this world could ever bother her. Now, it seemed something had blown that air away.

Janna reached out and offered to let Jackie rest her weary head on her shoulders. A little comfort she could offer. To be willing to share any burden held.

"You think I made the right call?" Jackie asked. "Maybe, I should have taken his words at face value. Just pretend for a little while?"

"I don't think, you'll fool anyone," Janna said. "Not exactly the greatest liar."

"Shut up." Jackie chuckled. "I got you to believe that you did an impossible trick on my board."

"I'll give you that." Janna conceded. "Even got me to keep doing it again and again."

"Grandest wipeouts I've ever seen."

The triple helio spin, she called it. Jackie was trying to teach Janna how to do an ollie. To do a jump with the skateboard. Janna tried a few genuine attempts. And often she would close her eyes before every one. But she always ended up on her butt or with the board being nowhere near her. Though, when she felt that the board was underneath her feet after a jump. Jackie told her that she actually did an incredible flip. But in reality, the board never left the ground.

Janna retried bursting with more confidence than before. And she kept her eyes open this time. Wanting to see the flip for herself. But of course, she never did. And she turned upside down for most of it. But she, however, got to do an ollie. Even consistently so.

"Still, you should have gone all out," Jackie suggested. "Get yourself a board and everything."

"I'm not the all-out type of gal," Janna replied.

"Always go all out!" Jackie yelled with arms in the air.

Jackie would always cheer her on. Made each effort seem like an accomplishment. A worthwhile endeavor. She was always there for her.

Janna tried to live her life with that same confidence. The confidence Jackie brought out of her. Life seemed so simple back then. Experiencing a piece of her world where falling only resulted in a slight discomfort. Now, she was hoping to give back some of that confidence. It was Janna's turn there for her.

"Probably bad advice. 'Cause I never think I would fall this hard for him, you know?" Jackie told her. "I thought, I would just test the waters see where this goes. Never imagined a wipeout this bad. Going all out. Don't suppose you have any charms for this, do you Janna?"

"Well, chicken blood is said to ward off evil spirits?" Janna suggested. "But after what happened last time? Maybe we shouldn't."

A small smile lifted at the corner of Jackie's mouth. Janna figured it was an acknowledgment of what she said. A memory of years ago.

Janna's grandmother once visited them for Christmas, and she brought with her a live chicken to prepare for the festivities. That was when both Jackie and Janna were in elementary age, playing outside Janna's home, curious as to the presence of the live bird. Jackie thought it was the grandmother's pet. That the grandmother was as weird as her friend Janna. Little did she know it was the meal they were preparing.

They found that out when they snuck into the kitchen, hoping to satiate their curiosity. Janna's mother held the bird upside down with its wings in her left hand and feet in her right. While her grandmother had plucked a few feathers and slit the chicken's neck swiftly with the knife, making sure that the bird would be peacefully lulled into its eternal rest. Blood was then collected in a small bowl filled with a quarter cup of rice.

Janna was fascinated by how effortless they made it out to be. And seeing it throughout the years, helping her mother with the cooking, made her appreciate and even respected the food that she ate. What care and love they put in every meal and made sure very little were wasted. Honoring the life the animal gave. She would have learned a lot more back then if only Jackie hadn't run out.

Because Jackie found the whole deal horrifying. She tried to appear cool and calm when Janna came chasing her and asking what's up. Tried her darndest to act like it didn't bother her in the slightest. A mask to wear. Not wanting to appear unable to handle the smallest of discomfort. Still, Janna saw the horror in her eyes. Her uneasiness. She tried to comfort Jackie then and there. Made sure she didn't have to worry about any judgemental eyes. It probably worked because Jackie vomited a few minutes after.

"That messed me up big time," Jackie said. "Got me off of chicken. And thinking about it? I'll probably go full vegan."

And growing up Janna noticed that, far too often, Jackie would worry needlessly about what other people thought about her. Even if she appeared aloof, carefree. And laidback. That she could chillax with the best of them. She wanted everyone to see her that way. So Janna always made sure that, around her, Jackie had nothing to hide.

"Don't know what you're missing, my friend," Janna said. "The _Bringhe_ grandma makes are amazing. Don't get me started on her _tinola._ "

"There are a lot of things I'll be missing out." Jackie lamented.

A faint smile had made its way on to Jackie's face. Feigning a delight in memories past. Probably hoping to reach back to that life of joyous possibilities. Of potentials unmet. Opportunities that had not yet turned to regret. If only life would be as colorful as the past. Rather than the grim doldrums, the future entails.

"Didn't even know why I considered him. Guess, I believed he'd be a safe bet, you know."

"Safe Kid?" Janna responded as if on instinct.

They both laughed as they recalled how he got that name. Marco was assigned Hall Monitor for their school. A job he found pride in. A responsibility he relished. He stuck to his job. But did it a little too well. Adhering too much to the rules and regulations as they were written. Preventing everyone from an activity involving the slightest implication of harm. He wanted the student body to be safe.

Safe Kid, they called him. As the students tried to turn him down a notch. Made him ashamed of doing his job and spoiling any fun. But it worked a little too well. Ever since then, Marco never took up the role. Started to change his image. Or tried to. Wanting danger, excitement. To prove to anyone that he could be someone else. And Janna instigated it all.

"You could be mean sometimes," Jackie commented.

"Hey, if it wasn't true, the name wouldn't have stuck."

And now Marco may have gotten his wish. He met Star not long after. And they would often tell stories of grand adventures from far off lands, of different dimensions. All the monsters they faced. Dangers they encountered. Thrills they chased. And those were just the times neither Jackie nor Janna was there to witness it.

"For a long time, I wanted to pretend to not know," Jackie admitted. "And when he confessed, I still pretended it wasn't true. And maybe he also believed it wasn't. But now I know."

"Know what?"

"He's in love with Star."

-0-

Marco stood on the balcony of Star's room. The room she conjured up during her first day on earth. A strange structure that jutted out of his otherwise normal house. Though, he grew accustomed to this anomaly. At times forgetting what his home looked like without it. What his life was before the weirdness occurred. Not unlike the girl in the bright red gown, with her yellow blonde hair tangled up in a bun. The girl who stood beside him.

"Didn't pin you for a dancer, Marco," Star said.

"I'm made of surprises." Marco shrugged trying his best to act as suave as he could.

He recalled that dance. He crashed a ball, a gathering of sorts. Something nagged him too. A gut feeling. Of what, he wasn't sure. Details blurred. But he remembered being glad that he found her safe. But was she in any danger? The reason why he felt that way remained a mystery to him. But a mystery he had yet any desire to solve.

The moon shined with its crimson light. That filled the sky and everything around. Casting over the quiet town of Echo Creek. And it appeared so normal. Fitting even. Then he began to hear music with a familiar tune. Melancholic, sweet. Made him wonder if she heard the same. And if he asked, would she dance with him one more time? To that everlasting song?

"Can I tell you a secret, Marco." Star requested.

She moved in close. So close that Marco could smell her perfume. A mix of lavender and lilac. To his recollection, it was the first time she wore a perfume like that. Or maybe it was the first time he noticed.

He remembered the time they first met. He hated the idea of chaperoning around and hosting the new foreign exchange student. The exchange student no one knew was coming. He was concerned that she was a danger to him and anyone around her. Considering she accidentally set the school on fire with her magic wand. And conjuring anything out of nothing. Almost drove him out of his own home because he didn't want to deal with all that nonsense.

But the two made a compromise because neither of them had any choice in their situation. Both learned to live together. Both accepting one another. And ever since then his life changed.

"When I first came to earth," Star recalled. "Well, when my folks dumped me into this weird place, let's be real. I honestly didn't have much choice in the matter. Even so, when I got here, I was scared. I tried desperately to look at the bright side. Even showed off too much of my magic spells. All so I could forget that I was afraid."

The once cheery bright Star, who would often appear bursting with joyous optimism, now looked so small, vulnerable. She clasped herself within her arms rubbing her shoulders in an attempt to bring herself warmth. And this compelled Marco to offer her some of his own. He brought her close, draping his arm around her. Letting her know that he was there for her. She then rested her head on his shoulder. And his heart swooned as she appeared to be more at peace than she was before.

She showed him a world filled with magic and adventure. Of danger and excitement, far from the Safe Kid, he reviled. Of thrills and memories to share. The least he could do was to be here in her time of grief. He didn't know why she would tell him all of this. But now wasn't the time to ask for specifics. He just needed to listen, to hear what she had to say.

"When we started hanging out." Star reminded him. "Everything seemed so … great. I honestly looked forward to every day. 'Cause you showed me how wonderful this place could be. Of all the people that I ended up spending my time with, I'm glad most of it was with you."

He saw her as she looked up to face him. Those piercing blue eyes that begged for acceptance. Riddled with fear and doubt. And hid the cheery princess he once knew.

She planted her hand on his cheeks. And he could feel the smooth silk fabric that comprised her elbow high gloves. But that silk burned him like a searing hot slab branding him with the words traitor. A guilt in his gut that he couldn't quite shake off. Why did he feel this way?

"Marco" Star called to him. "With me getting ready to be queen? I'm back there again. Where everything new seemed so scary. I don't just want to pretend that everything is fine. I want to be sure that everything will be."

She guided his hands around her hips as she rested her arms on his broad shoulders. Her tantalizing lips marked by a glossy cherry lip balm were only inches away. Enticing him with the thought of their taste. The music grew louder hoping they would sway to its tune. Entwine their hearts as the symphony played on.

She drew in closer as if to make sure only he would hear her words. A secret only he would understand.

"I need you, Marco," Star confessed. "You're my Knight."


	10. Chapter 10: Should I Let Go?

"He's in love with Star?" Janna asked. "Can't say it's any surprise."

"But to him it probably is," Jackie said.

Marco and Star did live under the same roof for a long while. And if they lived that close and became comfortable enough with each other. Was it inevitable that they would fall for one another?

But Janna knew for years, Marco had a deep admiration for Jackie. And it took him a long time to get anywhere with her. It was crazy to think that he would jump to someone else that quickly. Why would he pick someone else over Jackie? Though, she didn't want to think about why. A knot in the pit of her stomach prevented her from broaching the subject.

"Star can give him what he wanted," Jackie admitted. "Those adventures he always raved about? I mean, she's a magical princess! How can I compete with that?"

"She's prettier too."

Jackie then gave her this look. That as if it was the most absurd thing she ever heard. Janna gave her a while to really absorb that absurdity. Stew in her own confusion.

"What?" Janna reacted. "If you're trying to beat yourself up, at least go all out."

Jackie laughed at that notion. Go all out. She regretted saying those words to her. And Jana was relieved to see Jackie express such amusement. It was a gamble on how she would take such a response. But they knew each other well enough to know what the other meant.

"Always go all out?" Jackie smiled. "Whenever I told you that. I never meant it was for everything."

"It's his loss anyway," Janna said reclining her back on the side of the bed and stretching her feet. "It's always chill when you're around."

"Maybe."

Jackie then reclined herself. Resting her head on Janna's lap and staring at the ceiling above. Janna saw her, peering into a far off time. Back to where it all went down. Repeating every second. Seeing where it might have diverged if she chose otherwise.

"You know, what he told me?" Jackie continued. "He told me, he finally felt that he was back on earth. But he's just saying things I wanted to hear. Trying to convince himself that he wanted it too. For my sake, he wanted to. He's too sweet for his own good. But a terrible liar."

 _'I need you, Janna. More than you know.'_ A voice echoed from far beyond.

Those were words Marco told Janna not too long ago. Saying things she wanted to hear. And as she looked back, those words might only be a spur from the moment. A panicked reaction. A fearful compulsion to say anything lest he would be left there on his own.

But hadn't he reassured her of their truth?

The look in his eyes told her that his promises were real. His sincerity swaying to the tune of his harmony. And Marco was a bad liar, wasn't he? He had tells. And Janna knew every single one of them. Or maybe that's what she wanted to believe?

Jackie held up the sandwich in her hand. Still wrapped in aluminium foil, still untouched. Untainted by her actions. As she gazed at its reflection, hoping to go into a place where time held no prisoners. And opportunities were still open. An alternative reality of different choices. A road diverged.

"If he got his way? He might still be here wishing he could go back there and I would feel like an absolute butt for not letting him. Like I'm being selfish or something. That's why I dumped him."

Jackie finally said it. Readily accepted that fact that she dumped him. No longer hiding behind the lie that 'they were on a break.' Or tried to appear to be at least. It was a start.

"Maybe it's best if I don't see him for a while. Easier to move on. Forget that it happened." Jackie said. "Good thing he's going to Mewni, right? Have the life he deserved to live? Star did say she liked him. Those two are practically destined for each other. Better her than me, I supposed. He doesn't need anything from me, right?"

 _'I know, Marco. Because I need you too.'_

Janna remembered the words she told Marco. That she had done what Jackie was far too mature to stoop to. Had she convinced him to stay? Negated everything that Jackie did. Rendering all her efforts useless? Wasting all the suffering she's going through?

But Janna wondered if she could still do the same? If she should do it for both their sake? Would Marco miss the world of adventures and excitement? Could she find the strength to let him go?

Then she saw her, slowly enveloped in a world of seclusion. A world she feared herself. A dark world where no light reached. A world where one would stir alone, cold. Freezing them still until all that was left was numbness.

"You still have me, don't you?" Janna reassured her.

Janna reached out and clasped Jackie's hand that still gripped the uneaten sandwich. To pull her out of that dark world. Made sure Jackie didn't feel that she was alone. Tears welled up in Jackie's eyes as she jumped to give Janna an embrace. Begging for solace. Begging to take all her regrets, her pain away.

"I'm really glad that I'll always do." Jackie cried squeezing her close.

Janna held her tight. Thinking if she let go it would send Jackie back to that secluded world. And yet will she be the reason, Jackie would go back there? If she made Marco stay, how would Jackie feel seeing him every day? Her efforts in vain? What new doubts might she think? What new prison would engulf her? And could Janna still reach out to her and bring her back?

Doubt crawled every inch of her. Binding her as she feared to make any choice that could lead her to a whole cavalcade of problems. It froze her at that time as she begged to not move forward so she can't face the consequences of her actions.

Maybe she should let him go? Rather than send her friend to that demented world.

 _"I'm staying."_ He reminded. _"But now, I really want to find out what exactly this is? And if you're willing to let this be what I hope it is, we can't keep it a secret."_

 _"What do you hope this to be?"_ She thought _._

 _"It's a start of something wonderful."_

And at that moment, she noticed a slight pull around her waist. She looked down and saw the red cloth wrapped around her. The cloth that used to be his hoodie. The rope she made to tie them both.

Had it saved them once again? That something so simple could ever hold such power. She couldn't say she was shocked by it. She'd heard weirder things happened.

And nestled on her back was his cape. The tether to that world he gave up. Gave to keep her warm. But it wasn't enough to melt away the doubt that froze her. And no matter how hard she tried, she can't deny how much she needed him. She longed for his warmth once again.

And maybe if they all talk this one out, they could probably find a compromise right? Janna was willing to find the confidence to believe it to be so.

"Jackie, since when does a wipeout ever stop you from moving forward?" Janna said as she wiped a tear from Jackie's face.

"Well, there was that one time I broke my arm, and didn't skate for a week!" Jackie jest.

"Yeah, but your arm was supposed to be healed in a month!"

Jackie was far too stubborn to let this topple her. Far too confident to let this be a bother. Nothing could ever blow away that cool and calm air that surrounded her. And Janna should know, she felt it before. Jackie gave her that same confidence. And even if something did threaten to blow that air away, Janna was always there to block any incoming winds.

"Whenever you need help, through thick and thin, I'll always be there," Janna promised.

"Getting too sentimental now, aren't we?"

"You never alone, Jackie." Janna cheered as she patted her on the shoulder. "Never."

"J-crew?" Jackie said as she raised her fist waiting for a bump.

J-crew. For Janna and Jackie. Jackie could be so corny sometimes. That or they were little kids when they came up with that. Janna had almost forgotten about that nickname she gave them. Those were truly innocent times, weren't they? Still, J-crew lives on.

"Forever and always," Janna said as she brought her fist closer accepting the bump. "Hey, if you're up for it, I can whip out a few seance an see who's available? Ghost are notoriously great companions."

"Thanks but I think I'm off dating for a while." She chuckled. "But do you still want to hit Britta's Tacos later? Try that Ultra Spicy Burrito thing?"

"Yeah, I'm still down for that," Janna said as she got up and made her way to the window. "I'll meet you there. Just have to do something first?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Fulfill a contract someone signed in blood."

She went back to the darkness. The darkness she feared. Imbued with the confidence Jackie had always given her. Traced the rope back to the boy. The boy that made her safe in the dark. The boy who made a promise to never leave her feeling alone. A promise she would fight to keep.

'You made a promise to me, Marco.' She thought. 'Pray that I learn how to resurrect you if you ever break it.'

-0-

"I'm your knight!?" Marco wondered out loud.

Her knight. Those tempting words sang so sweetly in his ears. Maybe he could be? To be the protector of the realm? Defender of peace? Facing foes that dared challenged him? Could he do this?

And should he?

The last time he felt this overwhelmed with doubt, was the time he failed her. The last time he was in Mewni. The time he almost lost Star.

He organized a resistance to topple a coup of a would-be king. A resistance comprised of four people including himself. A resistance the other three already formed. Though the resistance failed and its members locked up. And even if it succeeded, it wouldn't make much of a difference. For such a king was merely a puppet of a grander enemy. Possessed by an evil who simply allowed the puppet to roam. That evil need not the crown nor the kingdom, but Star. And when that very same enemy finally consumed her. Marco didn't do anything. No one could do anything.

But Star broke free of that evil's grasp. All on her own. And defeated it once and for all. No one knew that it was possible. And no one knew what exactly transpired. Not even Star.

And a realization dawned on him. What could he do, if the day came, that she can't save herself?

Marco had little knowledge of the goings-on in the Kingdom of Mewni. Its magic, its customs, the rules that governed their world. He only knew a few pieces of it when Star spent her time with him. And during those time she was on earth, the foes they faced, adventures they had? How many times were they of her saving him? Using her magic spells of unlimited potentials? Star never downplayed his contributions. Even if Marco felt they were hardly considered to be. And even if she felt she needed him?

"How can I be your knight?" He asked.

"You always had been, Marco," Star reassured him. "I need you to be there for me. Now more than ever."

Could he be there for her? Could he promise her that?

 _'I'm here, Janna.'_ His voice resonated. ' _I'll always be here.'_

Because he promised the same thing to Janna? Then again, he also promised something to Jackie, yet he still abandoned it. That he wanted to make their relationship work. Believed he wanted to. And maybe just convince himself too.

Is he doing the same thing to Janna? Putting her to the same ordeal he placed Jackie under? But Jackie did let him go. Would he be able to do the same for Janna? Are his promises so empty? And his words so hollow? He felt worthless.

Janna doesn't deserve to be put through that ordeal. Doesn't deserve someone as useless as him who couldn't even stay true to his words. Why can't he do anything right?

But what was he going to do? Would he go and live his life in Mewni? Would he just leave his family and friends on earth? He needed some time to think. He needed any sane reason to. He needed-

 _'Relax, Marco.'_ A voice serenaded.

How could such simple words bring him a sense of serenity? To pull him out of the dark. A spiral of endless confusion ceased. How could so little hold such power? But it wasn't the words, was it? But the one who spoke them. Singing in such sweet song. A harmony to guide a melody. Janna's harmony.

Then he felt something. A certain glow, a radiance like no other, had embraced him. With an intensity that dwarfed the crimson light. And then the song changed. What once was melancholic but sweet, swayed to a different melody. A melody he knew the right harmony to accompany it with. And only he could ever play it.

And around his waist, he found a turquoise cloth. Made of what once belonged to Janna. The girl who this rope tied him to. The girl he craved to be with once again.

He was then back inside the cave. And he could feel her, underneath his arms and his weight on her. Had she been lugging him all this time? And for how long? How long had he drifted to that world? To that night of the blood moon. And how long would he keep drifting back?

Star had already returned to Mewni, hasn't she? The place she called home. Froth with challenges, he knew she could face. Because she had faced far worse obstacles on her own.

Can he truly be her knight? Fulfill a duty to serve the kingdom. Ready for what might come. To be by her side. To be there for her. Even when his heart was in a different place?

He turned back to Star, standing on the balcony of her room. The room that no longer existed since she went back to her home in Mewni. He faced her to say his goodbye once again. To the world, he would never return to. To that night of a memory long ago.

"Star." He called out to her one final time. "You are capable of extraordinary things. Things I can't even imagine. Things I never knew possible. And when the time comes that you'll need help from a friend, I'll always be there."

But as a knight? He was incapable of doing that. Undeserved of that position. Star was far too capable to depend on him as a knight. With or without his help, she would make a fantastic queen. But he on the other hand?

"At this time? I still need her to pull me out of the dark."

 _'We'll do this together.'_ Janna's voice rang, bestowing him a sense of confidence. A memory of passions exchanged. Of promises made.

"And I can't abandon her, not again."

Marco got up, lightening the burden he placed on Janna. And she could feel him coming back to life, squeezing her close in that warm embrace. He held every ounce of certainty she offered. Giving the confidence he needed. Together they walked passed the darkness of the caves, beyond the grip of the abyss that choked them. Her radiance, his warmth grew ever brighter. An intense light to cast away the shadows.

"We'll get through this." He said yet no sound escaped.

"We'll get through this, together." She said knowing they definitely will.

-0-

Out of the cave, they felt the warmth of the sun's golden rays. Or whatever passes for a sun in this dimension. They took their first step outside, into this unfamiliar world. Trees with strange leaves, purple in color. And the grass on cindered soil appeared burnt. The winds howled high above the canopy of the woods. Providing a cool breeze to counter the heat. A waterfall roared that seemed so close. Sounds of beasts echoed from afar. Gathering, hunting and surviving. A routine in their daily lives. The two felt alive as the forest where they stood.

"Finally! Sunlight!" They screamed almost in unison.

In their sheer exhaustion, they collapsed down the slope by the opening of the cave. Marco unbuckled his belt and release himself from the red thread. His old pal's services were appreciated, but no longer needed. And he hoped, for all things that are sane, that we would never again find himself needing it.

Marco looked around for a bit and saw that they weren't in any immediate danger. The sun was still high, they had about five to six hours of sunlight left. Though, now, food and shelter became a priority, unlike their situation inside the cave. These woods could still be ruthless if they weren't careful. But if his memory served him well, there was a water source not far from where they are. They could set up camp there. He hoped not much has changed since his last time exploring the place. Though, with how time worked here, that was probably a couple of hundred years ago.

"So I guess our next move is figuring out a way home?" She proposed.

He checked the shears. The blades shone slightly but still dulled than it was originally. The handle, though still appeared to be cracked, it was far less grievous than he remembered. He could take the risk, gamble what would happen. Take a chance and see if this time it would work out fine? But what would those consequences bring?

Janna reclined a bit to rest her head on his shoulders. The sunlight was nice and warm but it was nowhere near the comfort he provided. Almost enough to make herself fall asleep. A peaceful escape.

Marco realized he had so much more to lose this time around. And so, he figured he should play it safe. The dimensional scissors can take them to anywhere they wanted. Yet, he was exactly where he wanted to be.

"We could ask for Heckapoo's help in finding out what's wrong with these scissors." He said. "But it's still a long way 'till we reach her. So, it's just the two of us for awhile."

"Finally, get to meet her?" She smirked. "Gotta get to hear her side of the story this time. See if she's actually your ex."

Janna, the uncontrollable. Couldn't help but play her song. But it wasn't just hers, was it? It was theirs. Reminding him of this world he can't control but a world they could readily face. Her honey tuned harmony to his melody. For the many years they've played, he only now got used to this song. To happily play it with her. And give her some of that control. To the girl, he fell in love with.

"Getting a bit jealous, Janna." He chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't leave you for her."

"Sixteen years." She reminded as she got up and leaned a bit closer. "I'm just curious. Don't tell me you're that good of a kisser without some practice."

She planted a finger on his lips. And his cheeks reddened as his embarrassment soared ever higher. Poor predictable Marco. Still her Safe Kid. Still, the befuddled boy she knew. The same one she fell in love with. Playing that same old melody. She hoped to never stop playing this song. The song they've played since they were little. But hadn't they swayed to a different tune? A symphony of warmth where promises were made. Promises they would keep.

"Promise me, It's just going to be the two of us? We can't play our song otherwise."

"Song?" He asked.

"Uh, nothing!" She blurted out. She stood up in a hurry. She couldn't believe she said that out loud. It was only a silly little thought she kept to herself. And now he knew. Was it better now he did? She wanted to run and somehow escape that embarrassment forming. If only Marco hadn't grabbed her and pulled her in.

"Oh no, you don't!" He played coiling her in his arms. "It's my turn to play your part, Janna. So sing."

Demanding, aren't we? Strange approach, she could give him that. But could it possibly work? There were still a lot of tangents to explore. Diversions of the symphony they played. His arms were tight around her lower back. And with her fingers, she traced them up to his shoulders. Broad, sturdy. A stability she craved in his predictability. Begging to receive a memory so sweet.

"You could try and make me." She enticed. "That's half the fun of it."

It surely was. He wanted to know where this would lead. What options would open? And fervor received. He held her in a tender embrace. Her figure etched in his mind. He caressed that soft skin of her cheek as he leaned in. Taking in her radiant glow, craving that certainty of a future so bright.

"Oh, I will," Marco promised. "And it will be the loveliest little carol you'll hear."

"Carol?" Janna wondered. "Isn't that sweet?"

They leaned in for a kiss and plunged themselves into their world of bliss. Passions born and promises made. The memory of their zest, a recurring dream turned reality.

And for a moment, in the forest so dim, yet with the sun high upon the skies. Where the rushing waters echoed from far beyond. And the winds sang above the canopy. A world was formed entirely of their own. A world where all that mattered was him and her.

A world where they played their everlasting song.


	11. Epilogue

I haven't gotten up since this morning. And sitting across my bed was a Stuff animal. An absurdly giant green dog in a martial arts gi. I picked it up after I saw it laying on the side of the road. It was a bit mangled and dirty. A prize from one of the booths from Echo Creek Pier. I had a guess on how it got there because I knew it was the very same plushie I won. After someone else sweetly tried to win it for me. I should have left it where I found it. And maybe the memory it held compelled me to bring it home. A tether to that wonderful moment. But now a reminder of something that will never be.

Mom and Dad were off to work, leaving the house all to myself. Summer break wasn't exactly a thing when you're an adult. And in a few more days, it won't be a thing for me too. Not that this summer was anything spectacular. It was a spectacle, just made me wish I was a spectator rather than a participant. And in some ways, I wish I wasn't the instigator. Though, I had to be. Or else I might be more miserable than I currently am. And misery does love company. But wasn't it with another misery?

"Jackie, I know you said, you wanted to be alone." The girl said barging into my room through the window. She could have knocked and entered through the front door. Then again, I wouldn't be willing to answer it.

"But you know, I can't walk around thinking you'll starve yourself to death." She continued. "I hope your hungry for some burritos. I got one for each of us. Unless you want them both?"

"No, I'm-" I'm actually glad she came back. Janna wasn't exactly someone to follow rules or do as she was told. And wallowing in my own grief isn't doing me any favors.

"I could really use the company," I asked her.

"I'm always here when you need me." She said with a smile.

She sat at the foot of my bed and offered me the burrito she fished from her purse. Or satchel as she demanded me to call it. I helped picked that one out. I thought it would look good with the green beanie her father gave her for her birthday. The green beanie she always wore. We got a sweet deal for it at a flea market right outside of town. Though, never got around to ask where she got that 650 to spend.

But, that wasn't our intention at first. At first, she wanted to find anything weird or creepy. Even if I don't personally find the stuff appealing, it's always nice to see her looked so cute. Getting all excited about a bunch of dusty old knick-knacks.

We got there on my board thinking it would be the fastest way to go. Or the most fun. Though, she never seems to get used to it. She would always cling to me tighter the faster we went. And whenever I bring it up, she would always brush it aside. Those were simpler days.

I sat down close to her. Close enough to bask in the comfort she offered. And took the burrito she handed me. Wrapped in that aluminum foil, it felt warm to the touch. Though, it wasn't anything like hers. I laid my head on her shoulders as she wrapped her arm around me. Never realized how much I needed this. How I needed her. She made me believe that I'll always have her.

For better or worse, she's always there.

"By the way, I thought you said you were getting us sandwiches?" I asked.

"I found a coupon." She chuckled. "2 for 1 burrito. Seems a waste not to use it."

* * *

 **Acknowledgement & Postscript**

I would like to thank everyone who happened to read this little story (especially those who stuck around and read this sentence and those beyond) and I'm thankful for those of you who followed and favorited this. You don't know how it really means knowing how many people not only saw this but found enjoyment out of it. For different reasons probably. (This story is now in your head and may or may not influence you subconsciously! *evil laugh*) To put it into context, I readily accepted the fact that it would be read by two or three people. It's in horror (a genre that isn't easy to pull of, but easy to fail at and harder still to convince people that it's decent), involves a Janna and Marco ship (a ship that is not that popular as compared to other ships (but still has a die hard community, so that's a plus!)) and is rated T (which might get the curious 8-12 demographic, and if you're 8-12 years old or younger, internet high five!) Plus, I haven't made a name for myself. Since I only had one story prior and it was years ago so ... What I meant to say was, the net wasn't that wide. And there are a lot more interesting stories out there fighting for attention.

So let me say again how wonderful you people were. And surprisingly encouraging! Evident by those awe-inspiring reviews with those interpretations that are fascinating and some viewpoints I didn't actually intend. _(_ This was also the main reason I didn't want to respond to comments because secrets may slip out. With me wanting to read your reactions to possible scenarios and such. Or ask to discuss on some parts. That was so tempting! Best to keep quiet for the time.) Totally on the side of "death of the author" idea, however. So I don't want to color those perceptions by giving what I was thinking when writing this. Such that, I love it better the way you folks say it!

I would especially like to give thanks to not-a-cop, for being a _suki_ and unwittingly encouraged me to actually continue this thing. And yup slow burn's my thing. _Salamat talaga!_

Great thanks to FernandaLingow, it was an honor being your first favorite author and story for that account. (And I hope nothing was lost in translation).

Thanks to Jestam Erhar, I'm excited when you're excited.

Thank you, Smokestarrules, may the Lord God bless you always. I'm glad you found those creatures terrifying, didn't think anyone would honestly.

Many thanks to SacredxSaber, yes there were more.

Thank you HorizonIV, who maybe didn't know, made me write more immersively when doing rewrites.

And to that/those Anonymous guest/s (but I have a sneaking suspicion you're only one), Thank you for those in-depth reviews. Those insights of yours? You won't believe how inspirational those actually are. Makes me want to do better. Really, I mean they prompted the rewrites.

Funny story that one, originally the idea was that Marco and Jackie were really on a break i.e. they didn't know where they were going and Marco seemed distant (since this was written/on the process of being written before Season 3) then the guest had the suspicion that this diverged from the episode "Sophomore slump." I haven't seen that episode yet (or any episode past the Battle for Mewni) so I got onto youtube and found clips for it. Then a thought came to me, blaring out, "It wasn't about that before. But it is now!" This is far more interesting! Maybe I could play with this. And so I've rewritten everything, even whole chapters, just to accommodate that fact. That's why chapter 6 had some terrible grammar mistakes that neither I nor the editing software caught until it was too late. And why the word-count spiked and steadily increased.

And these chapters weren't written in order, for the most part. Sometimes I've written something at the end first. Then retroactively set it up. Or something came up when writing at one part then found it better to place it before/after something else. Which is why I wished that I could have set the cape thing better.

And you don't know how many times I've rewritten a chapter just because it doesn't feel right. Or some of the scenes in the dark cave and green pocket went far. Way too far. Really far. Some instances I had to remind myself that they were 14. 14. They were 14! Ever wonder why I never mention anything below the waist? I know it's a 14-year-old thinking another 14-year-old is hot, fine. But still, it made me feel creepy. Descriptions stay above the waist. Hugging and kissing. That's the extent….They're 14! I know it's rated T…...still… Should I lower it to K+?

With that in mind, if you keep playing with a bunch of different scenarios and just see how it goes, sometimes you feel possessed, writing about something you didn't think of.

(And I know, I said "... I don't want to color those perceptions by giving what I was thinking when writing this." I really wanted to share these and would love to know if maybe someone else experienced the same?)

-0-

The red thread thing came about playing with several scenarios. (I mean, I essentially wrote a whole backstory for a piece of string! Like what?) I asked myself, "How could he know how to get out? What if it was a tunnel? Well, that's easy to write for. They just go straight! Problem solved!" Then the sadistic part of me asked, "What if there was a series of tunnels inside the cave?" I wrote that and….They got lost. Forever wandering in the dark! And you can't die inside, right? Game Over! But what if they had a guide? A rope? Okay, I'll write that and… Whoa, Janna is jealous? Or maybe she wants some of that? Wants him? Maybe…...And what the heck is a Kirish Minta? I hope that's not a thing. (There was a lot of this going on. But this was the one I remembered.)

And during the whole process, There was this one basic idea. "What if you actually fell in love with someone but the Blood Moon bound your soul to another." Then halfway through I forgot about that then remembered it. Though, I stuck with (what I dubbed) the 3 ups of a ROMCOM, The meet-up, the break-up, and make-up. (which is wrong and actually it's the basic 3 arc structure yadda, yada….details…)

And at the beginning, I wanted to have a "Star Wars Opening" (You know in the original Star Wars, the first one; A New Hope) The opening scene consisted of the rebel ship coming into the frame and being followed by the giant Star Destroyer! It was meant to give an "Oh What!?" moment. Symbolizing the helplessness of the rebels against the encompassing reach of the empire. It was also used to grab the audience's attention. And this was my focus. To grab attention. And that's why the first chapter consisted of just He and She. (And because I haven't introduced anyone yet.) Plus I had to focus more on the creatures that I totally forgot about halfway through the thing. Or were the voices the creatures themselves?! Does that sound like I planned it or an excuse? Because it totally is an excuse. Or I did plan that out? Look, I'm not a great writer, these things just come and go.

Most ideas I've played around with, I've forgotten. Even thrown in Alfonso and Ferguson in there at some point. Since the bet was a real thing until I made it into a lie. (because it's easier, plus it halted the story somewhat?)

I needed Janna and Marco to be stuck together. I chose cave because the coin landed on tails. The other one was a cabin in the woods….yeah…Then I remembered they're 14. Then I remembered I can age them up. Then I remembered, I planned this to be K. Then settled on T.

The whole Janna was afraid of the dark thing (which became the backbone of the whole story somewhat) came about in one of my "sadistic" phases. How I put the character in a horrible situation and see if that leads to something interesting. I'd written the sections in the dark & silent cave first. Originally she was just afraid of change. (the whole deal in "Janna, Little pieces of Chaos" and it was far too tempting to just copy and paste that thing into a flashback or something.) Then that morphed into being alone, with everyone leaving, then to specifically with Marco leaving. (side note: I don't know what exactly happened, but at one point I decided, "No let's give her what she wanted." And that whole "I don't need him!" deal appeared.)

With Marco, on the other hand, (inside that cave) it was supposed to be Jackie begging him to be open and work something out but he can't talk. (This was before the rewrites) Then Jackie got upset faded away, so he ran towards her. And more focused on the fact that he was so in love with Star can't admit it ( rather than Mewni.) And this was why he fumbled his way throughout that relationship.

At first, Jackie was supposed to be the "barrier," to why Janna doesn't want to be with Marco. (i.e. they're still dating, technically.) So I had to work around that thinking, "What is Janna's deal?" Then I stole what happened in the show, placed it on Janna and say "What if she can't let go?" Then pour all the drama, all of it! (And it was so tempting to "get back to the cannon." Meaning, they don't get together at the end. So Marco goes to Mewni! You think you could be happy?! Take that happy ending! Not to mention the other ending. The one where they didn't escape. You do not want to know what these creatures do if they got a hold of you!...Okay, it's like the Matrix...Yeah, I'm not that creative.)

The epilogue was originally about Heckapoo babysitting and recollecting what happened. And more about the relationship she has with her clones. Then Christmas was drawing near and I said, "Let's do something with that." (I had to rearrange all of these disjointed concepts to make it flow better, it's like a puzzle but where you create the puzzle pieces to solve. Weird feeling that one.) If this doesn't make sense, I made that after this so, people from the future (now present?) click next chapter.

-0-

That being said, I really need to improve on a lot of things. Maybe my descriptions are off or needed to get better. For goodness sake, I feel like I'm littering purple proses everywhere. Doesn't it bog down the story or get annoying sometimes? Or pretentious?

You folks don't know, how much I catch myself repeating words. In just the drafts, I used "just" a lot for emphasis. And it's hard to just think about what sounds just right. Or if I should just keep it that way. And that's the only thing I catch. There certainly others that I don't and should probably avoid. And something that sounds normal to me could possibly be interpreted as something else or just sound weird.

I absolutely need to read some books on these subjects.

(Also, Are these considered author notes? Does regulate these kinds of things? I mean guidelines haven't changed since '08, and the epilogue was here because of a misinterpretation of one of their rules. They can't possibly regulate all of them. These are author notes, aren't they? Technically speaking, the-…..)

Nevertheless, it was a blast doing so.

The thing was that I did this whole deal so I could improve my writing (just because). Since it's easier to do it and gauge with a fanfic than an original work because I have a crutch. That being a predetermined fanbase with those people already having an idea of who these characters are, what they look like and what the rules of this world are. (That's a workload I don't have to deal with) I mean, I didn't have to explain in-depth half the things I mentioned in this piece like the scissors, dimensions, and existence of magic. (Which how I feel most comic book writers must have gone through writing about decades-old characters.) The trick, however, was to make them feel like they were consistent, were as compelling or at least passable as their real counterpart. Also, writing this way gave me a deadline to actually stick to for completing something. For good or ill. And that's the thing.

Someone once told me that writing is a skill, not just a talent. A skill that can be worked on, practiced. So do not just write, when you feel inspired or when creativity possesses you like the ghosts of previous poets or when the planets aligned and all was quiet to let one absorb the majesty of literature.

Just write.

Don't worry if it's bad or not great. Or even if it's downright terrible. No one will ever see more than half of what you've written.

Allow yourself that freedom.

The more you write the easier it gets. And hey, even if it's just a hobby, it's something to fight off the boredom.

And when you've written something you like, don't be afraid to chip away and polish it until you're satisfied. And expound on something that seemed interesting/ important.

And I tried to follow what that person said to me. (Emphasis on tried. Procrastination, a temptress to indulge in such indolence.)

I can't pinpoint how I made it work. But in this story's case, however, I tried to write for the reader. Making it second nature to follow it. Prioritizing theme and flow above specifics (which meant erasing some scenes that no longer fit/make sense and adding a few to emphasize a theme). Having the mindset of establishing, remind, then pay off. And I'm open to the idea of this being way off point and, in actuality, detrimental. And I didn't adhere to this all too well, I guess?

(By the by, writing exercises are a ton of fun. That's where you write a bunch of gibberish for at least five minutes straight without erasing something or having any prior plan. Keeping it loose, nothing permanent. Though I almost always ended up writing something like "the dark of the night evil crept the light shine moon….." or another along the lines of "a space ace monkey shoot blood..." Weird patterns though, or my long buried teenage self-trying to crawl out again.)

If everything here seemed obvious to you, or if many of the things said here were actually totally wrong, (Because in reality, I do not know what I'm doing) And if I wasted your time? First of, I'm grateful for that time and secondly, I'm sorry. I'm just excited sharing this experience because this was my first venture into "publishing" something like this. If this shared experience means us being friends or foes that's up to you. (And yes this single part and some other parts were actually written alongside that thing I wrote in my Biography. And this was going to be at the back of "Janna, Little Pieces of Chaos" but reworked for this instead and just added bits and pieces later. Also writing a postscript while writing the story makes you feel like you're done so you won't get the urge to write the actual story. My advice? maybe don't do this. In my case, I needed to vent out those thank you's from earlier.)

On a side note, the whole "believe in a lie" deal was the same one in the "Commotion in the Desert" Bleach (Redux) fanfic I did (What? I never claimed to be creative enough to diversify.). Now that I think about it, that Janco dynamic had shades of this story. Unintentionally, by the by. Do I have issues to vent out?

While on that subject, and because why not, I actually wrote Star falling down a rabbit hole into wonderland while trying my best imitating Lewis Carroll's writing style. It wasn't a simple job imitating another's work, especially one as grand as it. Though, enticed was I to take that challenge, believing far too much in my own ability; Or believed myself clever enough to fool a bunch of others. And I, unfortunately, am not as clever as I hoped. In doing so, however, I stumbled upon quite the predicament. For you see, as the story progressed, I realized I could not differentiate the fantastical world of Mewni from the fantastical world of Wonderland. Too much time was taken up, explaining what was strange to young Star, if she found anything strange at all. And so the project was set aside for it did not work. And I went along, throughout my days, to indulge in life's other pleasures. And no one will ever see it because I didn't get far. Nor do I plan to continue a concept poorly conceived. But if someone else could do a far better job on that than I, by all means, I urge you to go for it.)

This story's life has ended. Its ideas may never change, posted on the servers of the website. Up until it's inevitable closure. This piece would be gone but the idea remains to each and everyone who clings on to it. And I, Hunyo de Mayo, sincerely thank you.

*type in final good-bye erase-this note.*


	12. Christmas Special

"Carol Diaz!" Marco yelled.

He saw his little girl, in front of his office door, propped up on a footstool. She must have drag it from the living room downstairs.

She was at it again. Trying to get into the only room she wasn't allowed in. Only five years old and had already begun to break the simplest of rules. And went to such lengths to do so too. If she could only divert that passion to a much less dangerous endeavor.

"Didn't I tell you not to go into my office?" He scolded carrying her daughter in his arms. Not allowing her to run away.

"I wassint!" She pouted.

Not just breaking the rules but lying? But of course, she was his little miss troublemaker after all. Her mother's influence no doubt. Or were those type of genes naturally flowed through her? Fortunately for Marco, she also inherited something from him. His terrible abilities at lying. As her amber eyes darted around whenever she was nervous about being caught.

But how was she planning to get in? It was locked and he always kept the key in his back pocket for this very reason. But she would always find a way. And sure enough, Marco saw something poking out of her little green beanie. He took it off her head. As she struggled to keep it on and ultimately yielded. And inside it was a small wooden box. A familiar box. Because it was his lock picking kit.

She hid behind her dark chestnut hair that draped over her face. A slight guilt from being caught. How she kept getting a hold of his lock picking tools, he would never know. He tried keeping it away from her. But somehow, she would always find them. One would think that experiencing the same deal with her mother for many years, would make it a lot easier to find a solution. But he never could. Now even his five year-old outsmarted him. Maybe he could try giving the box to her mother instead.

"Sweetie, what did I say about why you shouldn't go inside my office?" Marco asked as he pocketed the kit.

"Because your job shtuffs in there?" She said with her eyes so big begging for forgiveness. But Marco saw those eyes many times before. Pleading innocence, pulling the heartstrings of the judge and jury. If only she hadn't pulled the same string so much it worn out. But not too much.

"And why aren't you supposed to play inside?" He interrogated.

"'Cause I'd get hurt."

"So why are you trying to get in?"

"'Cause I wanna be like Daddy!" She cheered. A joyous smile almost blushing in its purity. A radiant glow that warms the heart. Her bright brown eyes brimming with childlike innocence. But again, those same eyes darted around. Manipulative little darling. She truly was her mother's daughter. Thinking she might get away using flattery. Playing daddy's little girl. If only she didn't inherit something else from him. His inability to know when to quit.

"Nice try, Sweetie, but that won't work on me." He chuckled gently tapping her nose for emphasis. "Remember when you scrape your elbow and how it hurts?"

"Yes." She sheepishly responded checking her elbow. Believing that her mere thought would manifest the scape.

"And do you want that to happen again?"

"No." She responded even quieter than before.

"Then promise me I won't catch you trying this again," Marco suggested.

"I pwomis I won't get caught!" She chuckled facing him with that mischievous grin.

"Sweetie, that's not what I meant." He sighed. "No more sneaking in that room, okay?"

"Okay!" She happily agreed.

He dressed her beanie back on her head and she joyfully readjusted it helping her father put it right. A beanie special to her because it once belonged to her mother.

But that wasn't the only one handed down to her. On top of the sweater, she wore was a pair of overalls. Blue in color with a faded rainbow patch up front. Hand-me-downs her grandmother gave from when her father was her age. Marco didn't even know his mother kept them for so long. It was Carol's gift from last Christmas. So a full year ago.

It was Christmas time at the Diaz residences. Marco was getting the guestrooms ready for his parent's visit. They were staying with them up until the new year. A tradition they'd stuck to and have yet broken. It was one of the few times they get to see each other personally. Because his parents were spending most of their retirement traveling like they had always planned. Seeing sights unseen and places unexplored.

And maybe the reason why his mother kept his old clothes was to anchor them home. To a relished past. And by the time Carol outgrew the overalls, her grandmother might want to hand it down to the next child.

"Why are you up here anyway?" Marco asked as he, with his other hand, picked up the footstool his daughter dragged upstairs. "Weren't you playing with your little brother?"

"I am!" She declared. "He's distracting Auntie Heckipoo for me!"

So that's how she got this far in her plan. The family had grown close to Heckapoo over the years. It wasn't that much of a surprise, since she helped them settle into her home dimension.

Heckapoo was invited to their dinner celebrations. But got here earlier because she loved playing with the kids. She would look after them from time to time. And often insisted on doing so herself. She had a soft spot for these kids. Especially the youngest.

Mackie Keats, the baby among the Diaz siblings. A chubby little runt, about a year or so old. With wide eyes brimming with curiosity and innocence. Whose giggles erupt with such infectious joy. Hekapoo would often tickle his little fat belly just to hear it.

He was named after Mackie Hand, Marco's favorite actor/martial artist and John Keats, the 19th-century poet that Janna had a crush on in her youth. A few memories of their past. A reminder of their previous life. Where they came from. Because they can't, in good conscience, ever return.

Because time moved differently in this dimension. What took years here would take mere minutes back home. And if they return, they would return to the state they left. They didn't know what state that would leave their kids. And they didn't want to find out.

Carol snuggled herself in the sweater her father wore. Feeling warm, cozy and safe. Sometimes Marco wondered what it would be like to raise her back on earth. Would it have been better if they did? Maybe she would find a few more friends that looked like her. To relate with and maybe share her interest. Then again, how many five-year-olds were interested in lock picking? Worse still how many five-year-olds could she influence?

"Come on, Let's go back to the others," Maco said. "Don't want you hiding around here when grandma and grandpa come."

Marco, with little Carol in his arm and the stool in the other, descended the stairs and into their living room. And if he somehow had forgotten, this room would have been blaring out to him that it was the holidays.

Garlands decorated with poinsettias and ribbons lined where their walls and ceiling met. Christmas lights strung about them and flickered their rhythmic patterns. Music played throughout the room. A Christmas cassette tape his father brought from earth.

And at a corner stood the tree they decorated as a family. The tree that's more of a tall shrub since the familiar conical pine didn't grow in this dimension. And none looked close enough. Marco tried building a replica one Christmas but carpentry wasn't his best skill. If what he did was considered a skill at all. He'd nearly forgotten how it looked like. But he remembered never to do it again.

This tree, however, was at least presentable. Ornaments hung on any branch they could find. A long piece of ribbon wrapped itself around. And a star of sorts stood somewhere on top. It wasn't the picturesque tree they had hoped. But it was the tree they made year after year.

He set the footstool down by the fireplace. Where their stockings hung ready to be filled with sweets and treats come Christmas day. And a fire burned trying its best to fight the cold outside.

It was as if he was sent back to his childhood home. And if it wasn't for Heckapoo, sitting on their couch, entertaining baby Mackie, He would have believed they were still on earth.

The pale skinned vixen with starking red hair had the youngest Diaz in her lap. Entertaining him with a stuffed dinosaur while singing to him a silly song. She didn't even realize half the things she was saying. And as it went on, she put on a goofier and goofier voice. She felt a little foolish doing it. But little Mackie still clapped to the rhythm as best as he could. And he bounced around wanting to dance. And his laugh. That sweet infectious laugh. Giggling with the simplest of joys. Pure and innocent.

He looked up at her, eyes brimming with curiosity. Heckapoo wondered what the child might be thinking. If he would recognize her or if he was curious on who this large woman was with his dinosaur friend. Then he gave her a smile. A smile of familiarity. A smile that warms her heart. She kissed him on the forehead, as a response to that adorableness. Their kind of sweetness and wide-eyed wonder. Potentials untapped. Future unwritten.

She enjoyed these moments. Even if she had lived many millenniums before them and many millenniums more after. And maybe one day, she'll forget about them. Like how she had almost forgotten about Marco. Because to him, they met only decades before but to her, it had been forever. Time moves differently here after all. And time felt different to her. She'd live a thousand years and what happened a month ago seemed inconsequential. Like how one would think of the mundanity of the previous minute. And maybe the next time she blinked, baby Mackie might be grown-up. Someday he'll be having adventures of his own, that doesn't include his Auntie Heckapoo. But that day wasn't today. And today, her world was sweet and innocent.

"You really seem great with kids, H-poo," Marco asked as he sat down the couch beside her. "Ever considered having your own?"

"Yeah, well, I-um, I don't know." She stuttered, being unable to prevent her embarrassment from soaring to her cheeks.

She had considered the idea now and then. But never really took it seriously. And how her lifespan worked, she wondered if she could even handle raising a child. To see them grow-up more quickly than her. She didn't even know for sure that she could bare a child her own. To have a child with someone.

She fell in love with someone at one point. Though, not so much love but a deep admiration. And even made her consider settling down. But to her, that kind of love was both received and given. But she received none. For that someone was in love with another. And they were very happy together. She couldn't bare destroying that happiness for her own desire. And besides, she never cared for some of their annoying quirks.

"Don't call me H-poo, Marco." Heckapoo reminded.

Carol stole little Mackie's attention from their auntie. And he eagerly wanted to play with his big sister. A game of picaboo delighted him. But Heckapoo didn't mind it one bit. That they would rather play with one another than with her. Because she knew what it's like having someone close as a sister.

"I thought you were helping Janna out?" Marco asked.

"Oh, One is helping Jan out in the kitchen." She answered him.

Heckapoo was fond of dividing herself into clones. Either for the company or for the convenience when accomplishing a work. Typically, she would number them off. To differentiate each one and to keep herself from referring to herself by name. Much less confusing that way. Though the funny thing with clones was, they tend to have independence.

"I blame you for this!" The clone shouted.

She came bursting through the front door and slamming it behind her. As if terrified on what followed.

"I thought you said you could handle Nachos, Two?" Hekapoo smirked oozing sarcasm in her tone.

Two leaned against the door with arms spread apart preventing the dreaded Nachos from entering. It slammed against the door again and again but Two still held on. Up until a portal, a tear through spacetime, appear right beside her. Two ran as quickly as she could. And out from the Portal popped a Dragoncycle. Dragon-motorcycle hybrid, with a dragon's body and wheels attached to its feet. The dreaded Nachos.

"Heel girl! Heel!" Two pleaded.

But the dragon didn't heed those words and instead pounce on her prey. Two went headlong to the floor, allowing the dragon to land on top of her. And they landed in front of the warm and cozy fireplace. Causing the dragon give in to that warmth and rest her weary self. Completely forgetting about the one underneath her.

"Why on earth did we gave her dimensional claws!" The defeated Two lamented as she pushed the resting dragon on top of her away. "Get off me! Help! Two down! Two down!"

This brought a small chuckle to Marco. Imagining what the neighbors would think if this had happened on earth. The local news station might have secured their bonuses for years to come. Following the yearly antics of the strange Diaz household. That would have been quite awful.

It was hard for both Janna and Marco to return. When they were younger, they spent a good amount of time here. And they saw opportunities they didn't find on earth. So when it was time for both of them to set off on their own path, they decided to venture to something new but familiar.

Marco discussed it with his parents and they readily gave their blessings. They only wanted what's best for their son. Although, they also wanted to retire to somewhere exotic and another dimension was as exotic as it gets. So they decided to move to where Marco was going. His parents spent most of their time exploring this new land, seeing sights they've never seen before. Seeing things they never knew was even possible. Every now and then they came to visit. Spend time with the family, and regale tales of their travel. At least, the kids had their grandparents.

Janna's experience, however, was a bit harder. She hadn't really talked about the magic stuff and her dangerous adventures with them. So it took some time to explain everything. Things got heated for a while before everything calmed down. But in the end, she got her parents' blessings. Her parents retired back to the Philippines since most of their family were there. And they got the deed to her father's childhood home, when her grandmother passed away. Bless her soul. Janna was there for the funeral. And almost had doubts about leaving earth altogether. Leaving this part of her life. But her grandmother wouldn't want that of her. That she would stifle her own opportunities.

Though, nowadays most of her interaction with her parents was through an intertemporal communication device, a video call through spacetime. A device her colleagues were developing as she was offering them data on quality of life test runs. Ensuring that this product was easy to use for anyone.

Janna worked for the research and development department under the High Commision for Magic. Which she got a few laughs out of thinking that one of her bosses was her kid's part-time babysitter. In her field, she found a practical use for her love of the occult and witchcraft. Working on a variety of potions and a few ritual spells. Sometimes it's for healing. Other times it was for contacting the dead. Or something else the department wanted to figure out.

Marco, meanwhile, rekindled his former survival skills. Those acquired during their previous time here. And so now, he worked contractually as a bounty hunter of sorts. Performing various available odd jobs. Which was often, but not limited to, shadowing a target, eliminating nuisances and hunting for pelts or meat. And that's if he's not running a few errands or doing work for Heckapoo.

The best thing about both of their jobs was giving them flexibility in raising their two kids in such a relatively hostile dimension. Janna's usual workload became mundane enough that she can practically do it in her sleep. Freeing up most of her energy for the kids. And Marco's contractual work allows him to pick and choose the jobs that best suited his schedule. Which often leads to Marco doing most of the household chores. Especially, keeping their home neat and orderly. Well, as neat and orderly as having two kids could allow. But his most cherished space was the kitchen. Where he would prepare the most delicious meals for his family. Where plates, pots, and utensils placed in its rightful place, orderly and with purpose. Where his workflow was safe, predictable and efficient.

Which made it so satisfying for Janna to disrupt that precious order. Rearranging certain items, Using her womanly charm to disrupt his workflow, Letting their cute little kids help with the food and intrude upon the sanctity of his space. The befuddlement, the shock, the disarray of what should and should not be. The melody of his confusion. Played with her harmony of disruption. And Marco just played his part. He let a little bit of his control go and gave it to her. To tune his melody with her harmony. To play their song. A song they've played ever since they were little. A song only they could appreciate. A carol they loved.

"Nacho gonna get you!?" Yelled Carol jumping on the dragon's back.

"Carol! No. no, no! Help Auntie!" Two begged. Yet like the dragon before, Carol didn't heed her Auntie's words.

The Diaz's grew accustomed to the life in Heckapoo's home dimension. Their new home dimension. And this Christmas season, it was like any other. During the holidays it was Janna's turn to command the kitchen. And being in another dimension, traditions needed to change.

"I'll go check on Janna," Marco said as he got up. "Keep an eye on Carol, would you?"

Marco made his way to the kitchen. But then Carol got up from the dragon. Being bored that all Nachos want to do now was rest. And so she chased after her father, to see if anything exciting was going on there.

"Where are you going?" Heckapoo asked grabbing little Carol's arm as she walked past the couch.

"I wanna go to the kitchen!" Carol responded.

"Best not to bother your mother right now!"

"But I wanna go!" She insisted. "One will still be there. You'd still be watching me!"

Heckapoo contemplated her proposal for a bit but couldn't quite concentrate. Because of two's incessant calls for much-needed help.

"Help." She yelled. "Get her off!"

Heckapoo laid little Mackie safely on the couch. She then got up to help Two but accidentally dropped the stuffed toy. Mackie tried to reach for it but his friend was too far down. Though Carol, upon seeing her little brother struggle, picked the stuffed dino up and gave it to him before running to her father.

The living room connected to the dining room without any separation between them. And on the table laid their feast for the celebration. Most were traditional meals from their new home dimension. Others were the closest approximation of the food they had back on earth. Janna even tried to recreate the Diaz's special Leche Flan. A dangerous endeavor, but much less so about the food.

The only thing missing was their traditional Christmas roast. A roasted Kilamaro beast. Though, they nicknamed it as boar because it tastes a bit like pork. And for Marco it was still a bugger to hunt. Put up quite a fight, too. And as though it was to battle, the same could be said about cooking it.

Marco went into the kitchen and saw his little girl running past him. He really couldn't keep her in one place for too long. He took a look around and saw that Janna was putting the final touches on the roast boar. But the kitchen was in such disarray.

"You okay here, Hon? Want me to help you out?" Marco offered.

"And have you ratting me out to your Mom? No way, Dear." Janna debated.

"Didn't know you were this scared of Angie," One chimed in.

Because the last time Janna tried preparing a meal for them. Marco helped out. And Angie noticed. Janna didn't know how but she did. Marco tried to downplay what he did, to help his wife out with his mom but he was a bad liar. Angie's smug look etched itself in Janna's mind. As if to say that she wasn't good enough for her son. Still holding on to that notion of once a troublemaker, always a troublemaker. Janna never shook that impression off, not with her.

They once played with the idea of having his parents live with them. But those few times didn't bode so well.

"Scared? Nah. I'm doing this my own way!" She declared. "This will be the best darn Noche Buena she had and will ever have! Let's just see what dear 'ol Mom would say about this!"

"I didn't know you're still trying to impress them?" Marco chuckled. He approached his poor troubled wife and massaged her shoulders to release the tension. "Relax, Jan. Their just my parents."

"Impress them? I didn't say that. Not doing that this late in the game. Besides, you know they don't like me. They never liked me. They liked Star better." She said flatly with a hint of a comedic slant. But there was a slight disappointment in her tone that she desperately tried to hide. Though, it was slight enough that Maco noticed.

"Well, I still chose you didn't I?" He said wrapping his arms around and bringing her closer to him.

"You chose wrong, Diaz." She said as the corners of her lips lifted up. Much like all her woes and concerns.

She turned to face him. Marco Diaz, trying to play his little harmony of compassion. A harmony he sang it so sweet. His warmth melting away any fear and doubt she had. Made her want to hear more.

"If I were you I'd chose a Queen." She continued. "And a castle full of people at my beck and call. I like to see your mother criticize someone's cooking if she can't figure out who did it."

"Lucky you." He whispered. "You're not me. Because it feels so good being wrong."

Oh, how it feels so good. He looked into her deep amber eyes and see that certainty pouring through. A radiant glow so strong it would cast light on any shadow that formed their way. He was lucky to even find her.

"Just call me lady luck then," Janna smirked.

They leaned in for a kiss. A passion exchanged. A fire that burned through their years and for years to come. A world they created with one another. Though, their world grew larger as time passed by.

"Yuckie!" Carol squinted.

"I second that." One sneered in a soured tone.

The front doorbell rang yanking everyone to return to this reality. The reality where a Christmas celebration was about to begin.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Carol cheered as she rushed out the kitchen door and into the living room.

"Guess they're here already," Janna said. "Could you place the boar at the table, Dear?"

"No prob." Marco agreed. He lifted their main dish and set it on the table outside.

In the kitchen, only Janna and One remained. Janna looked around and saw the messed she left. Dirty pots and pans littered the sinks and remnants of discarded waste scattered without a care. It looked more like an aftermath of a hurricane disaster than a dinner preparation. And she could already hear her mother-in-law's comments rattling inside her head. Her many many comments.

"Hey, boss?" She said turning to Heckapoo. "Two weeks overtime without pay? If you help cleaning' up a bit."

"Easy." Heckapoo bragged as she whistled outside. "You know, Jan. I would have settled for far less."

"And I was willing to offer far more." She said underneath her breath as she walked out the door.

She left her boss to their own devices. As one by one the clones rushed in. No less than 5 or 6, Janna didn't bother counting but she did feel Heckapoo overdid it a bit.

Janna then made her way to the living room. She went past Heckapoo struggling to pry Two from underneath the sleeping dragon. And focus her attention on little Mackie playing by himself. The little boy dropped his toy friend as soon as he saw his mother approaching. He lifted up both his arms as best as he could, trying to ask the grown-up to carry him.

Janna cradled her baby boy in her arms as she went to answer the door. Carol was already in front of it but her small stature prevented her from doing anything. She kept jumping, hoping to reach the doorknob high above. But try as she might, she couldn't quite come up to it. She had to wait for her mother to actually open the door. As her father ran behind them.

"Merry Christmas!" The visitors cheered.

Raphael and Angie Diaz, stood in the doorway, dressed in their Christmas attire. With tacky sweaters they found no shame in presenting. Hugs and kisses were exchanged as they were invited into the warm house. Marco hurriedly brought his parents bags inside so he could close the door shut. Not allowing the warm air to escape and keep the cold out.

"Grampa!" Carol greeted.

"Ah, la nieta, come here!" Raphael said as he crouched down to give the girl a hug. He was getting too old to lift up young Carol. He just wished his back wouldn't give as soon as he stood up.

"Did you bring me something?" She asked excitedly.

"Is that all I'm good for?" He answered sternly.

"No." She responded sheepishly lowering her head.

"But of course I brought you presents!" He cheered as he ruffled her hair. "It's Christmas!"

"So how was your trip?" Marco asked.

"Oh you know, same old same old." Her Mother answered. "But you know, people these days rely too much on interspatial travel. They don't realize how great a journey is to go from A to B."

"Well, we depend on people wanting that convenience," Janna interjected. "Otherwise, I'll be out of the job."

Angie didn't say anything else. She didn't want to get into a scuffle about what should and what should not be. She simply greeted her grandchild in his mother's arms with a small peck on the forehead.

"Our little boy is growing up well," Angie said.

Mackie was a bit uneasy with grandma and clung to his mother a little tighter. Janna tried to encourage Mackie to feel comfortable around his grandmother only to feign politeness. Because really, she was savoring the moment. Thinking she still had a champion on her side.

"I see you still have your apron on," Angie said.

"Yeah, I just got done the cooking."

"Helping out, Marco?"

"No, Mom," Marco interjected. "Janna did most of the work."

"How very womanly of you." Her mother-in-law replied.

And Janna simply smiled back. She couldn't decide whether that was meant as a compliment or an insult. That Janna had achieved what Angie hoped for, or being sarcastic that only now had she acted this way. Knowing her mother-in-law, she probably meant it to be both. All depending on how Janna would respond. Unfortunately, they had played this game together far too often. And Janna was learning all of Angie's tricks. Or trying to. The best way to win, she figured, was to not play at all.

But their pleasantries was interrupted by a sudden loud foom of flames. And it died as suddenly as it came. Everyone stared at the kitchen, its source, hoping to get some answers.

And a sheepish clone tried to sneak out. Appearing crouched as she opened the kitchen door. And somehow forgotten that the only exit was through the front door past everyone.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Heckapoo scolded.

"It's not my fault!" Pleaded the clone standing at attention. "One dared me to!"

"Tattletale!" Responded the voice from inside the kitchen.

-0-

Marco sat down in his office that night. Most were asleep, having been full on their Christmas eve feast. But he wanted to organize a bit, put his mind at ease and reminisce on a few things. His office was a small room, a converted closet. Barely big enough for two grown people. Paperwork was filed on boxes at the side. A lonely desk sat in the middle. Made of wood as tough as mahogany, and looked to be older than him. An antique of this strange land.

A whetstone sat on top of it. Used to sharpen a few of his knives. But not the ones that adorned the walls. A collection in his youth that he seemed to cease. Most were of sentimental value. Partners he had on a special work and orders. The practical ones, those he constantly used, he stored safely in a chest at the corner.

Any magical items he had, he kept in a cupboard above. With some he hadn't used for a long while. Because he didn't find that much use for them. Most jobs he took nowadays weren't as life-threatening as they once were. Didn't find the need to risk what he had to lose.

"Ready for bed?" Janna asked standing by the doorway dressed in a sweatshirt and pants.

She never cared for the cramped space of her husband's office. Even if he still insisted that it kept him organized. Whatever that meant. But something inside had caught her attention. She noticed, at a wall behind the door, hung a peculiar item. Pieces of cloth tied together. With faded colors both turquoise and red. Its luster was gone due to age and wear. And yet still, these cloths held together.

"Been meaning to throw that old thing away," Marco responded as he stood up. "But something keeps me from doing it."

She held it in her hand. That ragged thing saved them once. Saved them numerous times. Janna then wrapped the makeshift rope around Marco's waist as she did all those years ago. The office was barely big enough for the both of them, much like the cave that once held them prisoners. And Marco wrapped his arms around her, holding her close once again. They made a promise inside that cave. A vow they had yet break.

"There." She declared. "Now, we won't get separated."

"We never will." He affirmed planting his thumb on her chin and guided her lips to meet his for one precious kiss.

Neither of them imagined their life would end-up this way. What the choices they made long ago would result to. And maybe there's some other reality out there where they chose differently. Resulted to a different path. Or maybe this life they have might be the outlier of that reality. In either case, it didn't matter to them. They loved this world they created. And that made all the difference.

"We had some great adventures, didn't we?" Marco whispered.

"Had?" Janna gasped as she shook her head. "Our adventures are just beginning."

Then they heard the patter of little footsteps and a knocked by the door. And there stood little Caro, dragging her rabbit plushie on the floor. Though her face was flushed with distress.

"Mommy?…." She called trying to hold back the tears that formed. "I-I-"

And Carol began to cry. Janna rushes to aid her little girl. She lifted her up and cradled her fearful daughter in her arms. She knew exactly what happened as soon as she felt Carol was damp. Her five year old wet the bed.

"Aww. Sweetie. It's okay." Janna comforted patting the girl's head. "We're gonna get you clean up, okay."

Carol nodded silently, with her head on her mother's shoulders. She wiped away a few tears and still sniffling a bit.

Janna gestured to Marco to handle their little girl's covers and bed while she got their daughter out of those damp clothes and into new ones. Marco did as he was supposed to. They had to deal with this from time to time. A routine of parenthood.

Way back when they would never have imagined everything would turn out this wonderful. And their adventures were only just beginning.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Happy

Holidays!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
